


the mind electric

by allthestairs, veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, IM JUST CHILLIN IN CEDAR RAPIDS, KING PHILZA FUCK YOU, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PRINCE TECHNO!!! PRINCE TOMMY!!! oh n wilbur's there too, Protective Dadza, Royalty, Sleepy Boys, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), all i know is pain, but that isn't my problem, caseadilla if you're readin this, casey n i accidentally started a war on tumblr, chapter one gives absolutely no context for anythin, dsjfdhgdj im SORRY, eret n niki are twins!!!, eret niki fundy n ranboo are siblings, he's half moobloom, i'm only useful for tags smh, i'm so fuckin funny here i don't care what y'all say, i'm tired of carryin this entire story with my tags, im not good at bein funny im only somewhat decent at writing wtf /j, it turns to absolute garbage, let's just. add tags as characters are introduced JKLFDSKLJDSF, like goddamn /j, n it's the only thing i'll care about for the rest of my life, n then when i actually have to write, please that's the only thing i care about, psychic!eret cuz i said so, shit gets really weird really quickly, someone stop me from writin purpled please-, sorry about the little breaks in between chapters, tags n shit will be added soon, y'all, you should get your ass over here n write some tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestairs/pseuds/allthestairs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: wilbur’s an heir to the throne who runs away like a COWARD n it all goes downhill from there
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Misferns - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, look if i have to make this a tag i will, thats weirdchamp - Relationship
Comments: 163
Kudos: 405





	1. one | wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// BLOOD, MINOR VIOLENCE

People say that running away from your problems isn't going to help, but Wilbur personally saw no other choice.

At age twenty, he liked to believe that he had a decent idea about how the world worked. You're born, you live, you die. Sure, there are complications that come along with that, but it was the basic idea. 

One thing Wilbur didn't sign up for was being king.

After the war to gain their freedom two years ago, Wilbur knew he'd eventually have to take Philza's place as king. He just didn't think he was ready for that. He was technically of age, and Philza promised to hand the kingdom over to Wilbur once he turned twenty-one as a gift for being forced to fight in a war. Nearly three years ago, that deal sounded great. With Wilbur's birthday approaching, however, he didn't know if he could take the stress and the responsibility that comes along with being a ruler.

And so, with bags packed, Wilbur crept out of his room. The castle was vacant at night. It was quite beautiful, and the shadows it cast were perfect for masking his existence. His shoes were nearly silent as he slunk down the hall.

He took a quick breath in as he stepped out of the castle. The guards might be confused as to why he was out so late, but he knew they wouldn't actually question him.

He ran into the moonlight. He shivered slightly at the cold touch of the night. He couldn’t help but smile. Running away wasn’t the most responsible decision, but it was sure as hell fun. He hadn’t felt a rush like that in a while. As he ran through the castle gates, laughing, the guards eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t say anything.

In all honesty, the heir to the throne wasn't prepared for the dangers he'd have to face. Hell, he didn't even know where he was going. He'd just have to keep running.

About ten minutes into his little escape, Wilbur realized he wasn't ready to leave yet. He hadn't left a note. He didn't leave any trace about what could've happened to him. He thought about telling Techno, but he knew Techno would tell Phil. He didn't want to worry Phil. He just needed a little break. Though, it was a bit harsh. The last thing he'd done before retreating to his room was yell at his family to leave him alone.

What would they think about his disappearance? Would they think he was dead? Missing? Kidnapped? What if he got caught? Maybe by one of the rogue hunters that roamed the woods surrounding the country? Or worse, would he get caught by Dream or Schlatt?

Schlatt. _Schlatt_.

Wilbur didn't like thinking about Schlatt, but his mind always seemed to crawl back towards his old friend. Ex friend? Traitor. Schlatt had allied himself with Phil because of Tommy and Wilbur, but backed out when he realized things weren't working out. Sure, it wasn't as bad as what Eret did, but it still stung. At least Eret tried to make amends. All Schlatt did was dig the knife further into Wilbur's back by joining Dream after the war.

Dream had more power. Wilbur could respect Schlatt's decision of joining Dream, he'd do the same. But it didn't ease the pain. If Wilbur was willing to betray Schlatt if he had the chance, then why was he upset? Isn't that just hypocritical?

Oh well, no need to worry about it now. It wasn't like he'd see Schlatt again.

Wilbur could barely see through the thick forest ahead of him with the little light he had from the moon. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, having no clue what was on the other side.

He should've scouted out the area first before going through with his plan. What could he say; he was impulsive as hell. That would add to the list of reasons why he should've told Techno about his plan.

Wilbur didn't want to think about Techno, either. He'd been awfully rude to Technoblade the last time they'd talked. He cringed just thinking about it. He just yelled at them for being loud, and he'd snapped at Phil when he was told to calm down.

The guilt knotted in his chest, but he chose to ignore it. That's what he did with all of his problems, anyway. Right now, he needed to focus on what was in front of him.

He took a deep breath in and stepped into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy chapter one aha jdsfjksdf this is so bad i'm sorry,, - lime (veel)


	2. two | phil

In hindsight, Phil should have seen this coming. He should have seen the stress being put onto his son, what with his birthday coming up soon. Phil had promised Wilbur the kingdom once he turned twenty-one, almost as an apology for forcing him and his brothers into war at such a young age. Wilbur had been ecstatic when Phil first told him that he would inherit the kingdom, but as his twenty-first birthday came closer and closer, Wilbur's excitement diminished. Phil cursed himself for not talking to him about it sooner.

Phil's mind wandered to the family's argument the night before. Out of nowhere, Wilbur had yelled at him, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo for being too loud. Phil had tried to deescalate the situation, but that attempt had only ended in Wilbur snapping at Phil. At that, Techno had piped up, arguing with Wilbur that he shouldn't talk to Phil like that. The argument had only gotten worse from there, and Phil was sure to send Tommy and Tubbo to their shared room before it got too bad. Phil had finally managed to calm the brothers down. As childish as it felt, he sent the two to their respective rooms. 

Phil didn't get a good sleep that night. Sure, the family had their occasional squabbles, but this had been one of the worst ones yet. Phil was never able to rest easy knowing his sons were upset. Phil felt beyond guilty, thinking back to what might have caused such an outburst from Wilbur. After about half an hour of Phil lying in bed and wracking his brain, he finally managed to pick up on the signs of extreme stress his eldest son was showing. 

Phil _definitely_ didn't get a good sleep after that revelation. He had to do something, _anything._

Maybe that's why, upon hearing from Techno that Wilbur had gone missing, Phil had immediately put on his cloak and signature green-and-white bucket hat rather than his daily royal attire. He was going to find his son if it was the last goddamn thing he did.

Before leaving, he found the middle child of his family pacing in the living room. Beside him, Tommy and Tubbo sat looking extremely concerned.

"Techno, we'll find him. _I'll_ find him," Phil said, putting a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

Techno nodded, albeit shakily. "I just hope he's ok. Not just physically," he said.

"He will be. We'll help him if he's not. For now though, you're in charge. Take care of your brother and Tubbo while I'm gone," Phil said. Techno nodded, but Tommy seemed to have objections.

"Tubbo and I can take care of ourselves!" Tommy protested. "We're practically adults! Aren't we, Tubbo?"

Tubbo laughed at his best friend, but nodded, gaining a shit-eating grin from Tommy. Phil just chuckled and shook his head.

"Make sure they don't get themselves into too much trouble, then," Phil said to Techno, who chuckled as well.

"I'll try, but they're both little gremlin shits. Tommy especially," Techno teased, glancing at his younger brother, who sputtered indignantly. Phil laughed again.

"I'll be back soon, boys. Take care of yourselves," Phil said, giving Techno a knowing look. Knowing Techno, he would stress himself out and overwork himself to the point of getting physically sick.

Techno sighed but nodded. "You too, Dad. Be safe."

Tommy and Tubbo both said their goodbyes as well before heading off to do whatever antics they had planned for the day.

And with that, Phil stepped outside and spread his wings, his figure casting a shadow over the courtyard as he swooped towards where he knew his son had to have headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa this is so bad n also?? really short??? im sorry djsdkjsgdjskjdf but also comments n constructive criticism are appreciated!!! they literally make my day <3 - casey (caseadilla)


	3. three | technoblade

Twelve hours. That's how long Techno was prepared to be in charge. Wilbur had pulled stunts like this before when Phil first adopted him, but Techno couldn't remember the last time it happened. Techno was the first one adopted, then Wilbur, then Tommy. Wilbur had stopped running away after Tommy came along.

So when Phil was gone for two days without a word, Techno was starting to get worried. What if Phil had gotten killed trying to find Wilbur? Why had Wilbur left in the first place? Techno sighed as he thought.

It must’ve been his fault Wilbur left. They’d had a huge argument the night before, so it only made sense. Maybe if Techno had just calmed down and _listened_ , this wouldn’t have happened.

Looking back now, Techno realized that Wilbur must’ve just been stressed. Being the heir to the throne of a fairly new kingdom was terrifying. Techno got to experience it first-hand while Phil was away.

The meetings Techno had to attend on behalf of his father seemed endless. He had a shorter attention span than Tommy and no will to continue listening. He clearly wouldn’t be a great king.

The bags under his eyes had gotten much darker, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Sure, he was half pigman and his skin was slightly pink, and sure, pigmen don’t sleep, but that didn’t mean Techno didn’t get tired. 

Looking after Tommy might’ve been harder than taking care of the country. He was only two years younger than Techno at age sixteen, so he could understand why he was so hyper all the time. What didn’t make sense to him was why Tommy had to argue with _everything_ _Techno_ _said_.

Techno was sitting in his room, trying to relax. He hadn’t eaten anything that day and he was feeling hungry, but didn’t stand up in fear of passing out from exhaustion. He’d been so busy trying to take care of Tommy, Tubbo, and the country that he forgot to take care of himself. A foolish mistake he’s made many times.

He wanted to take a nap, but he knew he couldn’t. It was only two in the afternoon and he had a lot more to do. He could prepare dinner for Tommy and Tubbo. Or he could take a walk around the castle. Or maybe he could go to the meetings he was meant to be at. He wanted to take a nap, but he knew he couldn’t get what he wanted. Was this how Phil felt everyday?

Techno’s train of thought was interrupted by a tan, lanky, blond boy barging into his room. At first glance, you probably couldn’t tell the princes were brothers. The color had drained from Wilbur’s face and never returned, so he looked more like a ghost than a human; Techno’s skin had a pink tint to it and he was already fairly pale, plus he had pink hair unlike his older brother’s brunet and his younger brother’s blond; Tommy was taller than Techno despite being younger. His skin was much more tan than his brothers from being out in the sun with Tubbo so much. Of course, they were all adopted, but the differences were fun to point out.

“Techno!” Tommy exclaimed, flopping next to Techno on the bed. “I’m bored.” Techno frowned.

“Go play with Tubbo, I’m busy.” Techno rubbed his temples, his migraine from that morning returning. 

“Tubbo had to hang out with his family so I can’t fuck around with him ‘til five-ish, and I don’t see you doing anything.”

“I have a meetin’ in ten minutes.”

“Could you make me a snack while you wait?”

“Make it yourself.” Techno sighed. Tommy groaned. “I gotta go-”

“ _Please_ , Technoblade?” Tommy whined. Techno shook his head. 

“Bye, Tommy.” He stood up and took a few steps forward. His vision began to blur as he walked. He leaned against the doorframe of his room for support.

“Techno? You alright?” Tommy asked gently. Techno nodded, trying to regain balance. Tommy stood up as well and followed Techno. “You sure? I can help if you want me to.”

Techno knew that Tommy was mature enough to go to the meeting for him, but Phil had put him in charge. It was his duty.

“Go bother Wil-” Techno cut himself off. Tommy didn’t say anything. A blanket of silence fell over the two. Tommy’s arms dropped to his side.

“I miss him.” Tommy’s voice was hoarse all of a sudden. Techno cursed himself for bringing it up. “It’s my fault he’s gone.” Techno turned around at that. “I was the one being loud. If I had been quiet, he’d be here. I’m so stu-”

“Tommy.” Techno ignored the black spots in his vision. He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anythin’ wrong. It’s my fault, I yelled at him. He was just stressed.” Tommy sighed and looked down. “I gotta go now, okay?” 

“Alright.” Techno took his hand off of Tommy’s shoulder and turned around. Tommy stood still, watching his older brother. “Hey, Techno?” Techno stopped walking. “I love you.” Techno smiled, although he knew Tommy couldn’t see.

“I love you, too. Don’t run away like Wilbur, alright?” Tommy smiled as well.

“I won’t.”

The meeting went by quicker than expected, but Techno couldn’t complain. He wasn’t acknowledged because he was still only eighteen years old, which was slightly irritating, but at least he could focus on his thoughts.

Tommy and Tubbo were nowhere to be found in the castle, so Techno just assumed they were out causing trouble. Oh well, silence would be just fine.

He slowly made his way to his room. It felt like his stomach was eating itself, but Techno was too tired to cook. Maybe he shouldn’t have let the cook take a vacation.

He was about halfway through the corridor that led to his room when he heard laughter echoing. That signalled that some of the guards were back from their breaks. Techno sighed and continued walking.

Several times he almost fell, but he always caught himself against the wall. The corridor seemed so long even though Techno thought he was making progress.

At last, he made it to his room. He collapsed onto the soft mattress. He grabbed the single pillow he had and hugged it tightly, like if he let go it would vanish.

He missed Wilbur. Sure, they had their occasional fights, but they were always close. He missed hearing Wilbur’s guitar playing from down the corridor. He missed watching Wilbur and Tommy bicker. He missed his older brother.

Techno closed his eyes, letting a small tear escape. He shouldn’t have been upset. It wasn’t right. He was the reason Wilbur was gone. He wasn’t allowed to be sad. He had to be strong for his family.

The thoughts swirling around in his mind like a twister made Techno even more tired. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sleep deprived n bored,, what do y'all get as a result? this monstrosity <3
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE I BEG OF Y'ALL - lime


	4. four | tommy (+ tubbo)

Tommy could tell Techno wasn't doing okay. How could he not? His brother was literally _swaying_ on his feet as he walked. Just a few minutes ago Techno had to lean on the wall for support. Plus, Techno had never been the tannest person, but recently his skin was almost paper white, even with the faint pink tint. The already obvious dark circles under his eyes were becoming even more visible. Had Tommy even seen Techno eat in the past twenty-four hours?

Tommy had to do something. But that was the problem, he didn't know _what_ to do. Tommy was only two years younger than Techno's eighteen, but he had never felt more childish, more _helpless_ than he did now. He had originally attempted to get Techno to take a break from his work by trying to convince him to cook something, but of course Techno had a meeting. He had hoped to get Techno to cook something, and then convince him to make something for himself. That plan had backfired, and neither of them got anything to eat ultimately. 

Tommy had also offered to go to meetings in place of Techno, since Techno was very obviously too tired to fully pay attention, but Techno had argued that Phil had put _him_ in charge and therefore it was _his_ duty. 

Eventually, Tommy resorted to making a few sandwiches himself. He was heading out to hang out with Tubbo in a bit, so he made three. One for himself, one for Tubbo, and one for Techno that he left outside Techno's room with a note. 

_Take care of yourself and take a break for god's sake, you look like a zombie._

_\- Tommy_

After placing the sandwich outside Techno's door, Tommy headed out to meet up with Tubbo. His best friend had to help his family with something, and therefore couldn't hang out with Tommy until late until the afternoon. Tommy was grateful for every moment he got to spend with Tubbo, though, considering Tommy was part of the royal family and Tubbo technically wasn't. Upon seeing how close the two boys were, Phil allowed Tubbo to spend as much time as he wanted in the castle, even going so far as to put another bed in Tommy's room in case Tubbo ever wanted to spend the night. 

Tommy eventually made his way into the city surrounding the castle, heading to where he knew Tubbo's house was. The stone house was covered with a wood roof and had a small stone chimney, smoke billowing out of it from the fireplace inside. Beside it, there was a small clearing containing a singular tree and a small circle of colorful flowers, ranging from roses to cornflowers to tulips and other flowers Tommy didn't remember the name o. To most people, this would have seemed odd. But, if one were too look close enough, they'd see the small beehive resting between one of the branches and the trunk of the tree. Tommy had never understood his friend's fascination with the insects, but they made Tubbo happy, so Tommy was happy. Tubbo would often rant for what felt like hours about different bee behaviors and what they meant, or different species of bees and how to tell the difference. Tommy never minded, even if it confused him beyond belief. He liked hearing his friend talk so passionately about something.

As Tommy neared the house, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo's voice rang out, making Tommy look over and break into a grin upon seeing Tubbo waving to him from his house. 

"Hey, big man!" Tommy called out, rushing over to his friend. Tubbo's smile immediately fell as he noticed Tommy's tired expression.

"You look like shit," Tubbo said bluntly. Tommy laughed, but both of the friends knew it was mostly forced.

"Gee, thanks, Tubbs," Tommy said.

"No, seriously. Tommy, what's up?"

Tommy took a shaky breath. "It's just-- Dad- Phil's been gone for two days, without a word from him or Wilbur. Techno's working himself into the ground. He's not taking care of himself, and he won't eat. I'm trying to be the chaotic little brother, like always, god i'm _trying_ , but I'm just so worried for him and Wilbur and Phil and what if they don't come back what happens then-"

"Tommy! Breathe, man, you're okay," Tubbo said, gripping his friend's shoulders.

Tommy hadn't even noticed he was crying or that his breathing had sped up until he felt something wet roll down his cheek and his chest stutter a breath out. He hadn't meant to break down in front of Tubbo like this. God, he felt like a child. Eventually Tubbo led him to the bench that the two had claimed as their own before putting one of Tommy's favorite music discs, _Mellohi_ , into the jukebox. Tommy smiled slightly and breathed out a laugh. "Thank you, Tubbo," Tommy said. Tubbo smiled wider. 

"No problem. Tommy, it's okay to feel like that, you know. You're allowed to break down every once in a while. Especially with all of this happening so suddenly. It's a lot, but I have complete faith in Phil. He'll bring Wilbur back, Tommy," Tubbo said. Tommy nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug by his smaller friend.

The two sat in silence for a bit longer, just letting the song play itself out. Once the song faded completely, the two sat in silence for a beat longer before Tubbo finally broke it. 

"You wanna steal shit from rich people?"

"Tubbo, I honestly thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b ro,,,, how does this already have over 500 hits n 50 kudos what the FUCK
> 
> anyway y'all gremlins are amazing thank you for indulging us in our bullshit <3 - casey (caseadilla)
> 
> (ps PLEASE leave comments they give me the serotonin)


	5. five | wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // VIOLENCE, DEPICTIONS OF GORE

Wilbur was seriously starting to regret his decision of running into the forest. He didn’t have enough food to last another day. Hell, he barely lasted two days with the food he packed.

He was also running out of water quickly. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d die. He didn’t even know where he was going.

He took a deep breath as he entered a clearing in the forest. He sighed out of relief and took his last sip of water in his canteen. He’d have to go filter some water so he didn’t die of dehydration. What he would do about his food situation, however, he didn’t know. He could try hunting. Then again, whenever he tried, he failed miserably.

He set his bags down next to a tree and walked around a bit. He heard the rush of water and knew he was near a creek. He pulled a spile out of his pocket and hit it into the tree. That’s when he realized he didn’t actually need to go to the water, he was just a fool that forgot how trees worked.

He hummed quietly as water poured out into the canteen. He didn’t even notice when two people crept up behind him.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” Wilbur jumped up immediately at the sound of an unknown voice. He turned around just in time to be stabbed in the side with a sword. 

Wilbur fell backwards against a tree. He held his hands tightly against the side of his stomach. He stared down at it. He knew he’d die here. There were two people in front of him; a boy and a girl.

“You took everything from Dream; you weakened him. I won’t stand for that. You almost killed him, broke his armor, stole his stuff. You’ll pay for it.” The boy in the purple hoodie stepped forward, his sword under Wilbur’s chin, forcing him to look at the man. The boy couldn’t have been older than seventeen. He didn’t look like he believed what he was saying. The girl, who Wilbur recognized as Alyssa, pointed her crossbow at him. They both looked….scared? Like there was someone watching them? Wilbur didn’t know.

“You don’t know what we lost. It’s all because of Phil. And now, we have the chance to take everything from him,” Alyssa said, frowning. It didn’t look like she was going to do anything bad, but Wilbur was still shaking in fear. Would he die here? Maybe they’d just leave him to die of blood loss. He was already losing so much because of his sliced side. “Move his hair out of his left eye, I want him to see.”

“Don’t touch me,” Wilbur snarled with the last remaining piece of confidence he had. Hoodie man - Purpled? Was that his name? - hesitated. He didn’t look like he wanted to.

There was really no point in moving his hair out of the way; he couldn’t even see out of it. He only kept it covered because the scars scared some civilians. Also because his family and Tubbo didn’t know about it.

“Would you look at that? It seems Dream was one step ahead of us.” Purpled pulled his hand away. It was shaking. There was severe scarring around the eye. “We could fuck up his other eye if we wanted to.” He turned around to look at Alyssa. Wilbur recoiled further in on himself, ignoring the howling pain coming from his side.

“Or you could fuck off, that’ll work too.” Wilbur and the two rogues whipped around. A man in a fox mask - what was it with people and animal masks these days? - and a short woman glared at the rogues. “Eret’s already banished you, so get off our land already.”

“Fundy. So nice to see you. Oh! And Niki! I don’t believe we’ve spoken before! I’m Alyss-”

“Shut your trap, I’m not in the mood for this,” said fox-mask-man - Fundy? - while taking a step forward. “You and Purpled can just leave, and we’ll take,” he paused, looking at Wilbur, “him with us.” Fundy didn’t recognize him. That was good. But Eret would. He’d be kicked out of the country immediately.

“Fine, but when Dream tells us to kill him, we aren’t retreating.” Alyssa clearly wasn’t serious. She took off with a thankful look at Fundy. Purpled seemed relieved. He dropped something into Wilbur’s hand. Then, he followed Alyssa.

Wilbur didn’t look at the item Purpled had given him. He pocketed it before the two strangers saw it. It was a weird interaction. Why the hell had Purpled and Alyssa tried to hurt him if they looked like they didn’t even want to?

Fundy and Niki looked at Wilbur. “Did they hurt you?” Niki asked. Wilbur then realized they couldn’t see his side. He couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate, so he just nodded. Fundy knelt down and pulled Wilbur up and slung Wilbur’s arm over his shoulders. Wilbur’s eyes widened as he was pulled up. He howled with pain loudly. Fundy jumped back and dropped Wilbur, who fell down and screamed again when he landed on his side.

Niki knelt down and inspected Wilbur’s sighed. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “Oh my God… Fundy, come look.” Fundy walked over and inspected the wound. He grimaced.

“We’ll have to get him to Eret-”

“No,” Wilbur cut him off. “I’m fine. I just need to keep-”

“So he _can_ talk.” Fundy looked over at Niki before turning back to Wilbur. “You can’t walk like that. You’re in no shape. Eret can help-”

“Eret fucking hates me.”

“I doubt you even know Eret.” Fundy and Niki both pulled Wilbur up, Wilbur leaning against Fundy for support. Wilbur laughed at that.

“I suppose not anymore, it’s been a while since we’ve spoken.” Niki was behind both boys, carrying a bag Wilbur hadn’t noticed at first. “What are your guys’ names?” He already knew, but it was only polite to ask,

“I’m Floris, but just call me Fundy. That back there is Niki Nihachu. She’s the sweetest thing you’ll ever meet, along with Eret.”

“I’d hardly call Eret sweet.”

“Besides that, what’s your name?” Fundy ignored Wilbur’s comment. Wilbur thought about giving a fake name, but he decided to give them his real name.

“I’m Wilbur Soot.” Fundy faltered for a moment before walking again. “Everything alright?” 

“Eret doesn’t talk much about their past. You’re one of the few people they’ve mentioned,” Niki explained. “He’s been meaning to talk to you.” Wilbur frowned.

“If he wants forgiveness, he’ll have to rethink his plans.”

“Well you need help, and you’ll have to repay him somehow,” Fundy responded matter-of-factly. Wilbur hummed quietly.

“You’re right.” Wilbur looked down. “But I must be on my way now. My bags aren’t far, and I left my spile-”

“We already told you, we’re taking you to Eret.”

“He won’t want to see me.”

“Wilbur, you’ll die if you don’t get help with that.”

“I can’t deal with seeing Eret right now, I’ve already busy running away and if Eret sees me, he’ll call my father-”

“You ran away?”

“That isn’t the point, let me go-”

“Come on, we’re here.” Wilbur pursed his lips and gently tried to pull away from Fundy, but Fundy kept pulling him. Wilbur didn’t understand why Fundy cared so much; they’d only just met. 

“I still need my things-”

“Eret’ll send people out to get it.” Wilbur frowned. 

“How do you even know Eret?”

“Good question.” Fundy led Wilbur to the castle. Niki was so quiet, Wilbur nearly forgot she was there. Wilbur didn’t want to be there. Eret would turn him into Dream. That wouldn’t end well for either of them. Wilbur would either be killed or imprisoned if he got caught by Dream, and Phil would kill Eret if they turned him in.

Wilbur began to feel dizzy. He looked down at the wound in his side again. The cut looked deep, and it was still bleeding. It might’ve been infected. Why did he even come with these people? He hardly knew them.

He gasped for air. He tasted bile in his mouth while he looked at his side. Niki looked alarmed.

“Wilbur?”

“Am I going to die?”

“Not on my watch,” Eret’s deep voice echoed through the vacant castle. He sat atop his throne with a silver crown. He’d changed a lot since Wilbur had last seen him. He looked sadder than he used to be. Maybe that was a result of losing all your friends. He let his hair grow out more, so it was much curlier. Instead of wearing regular shoes, he wore seven inch platforms. They’re attire was much different from what Wilbur expected. He’d never seen Eret in a dress before. To be fair, they absolutely killed it. “I need you to breathe for me, Wil.”

“Son of a bitch, he actually is Wilbur Soot,” Fundy whispered, showing that he didn’t believe Wilbur’s identity. Wilbur frowned, but couldn’t respond. He passed out before Eret even walked over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write tubbo chapter but then i said no <3 so here's a wilbur chapter SFKDJKSFJDL
> 
> yes i WILL ask for comments every chapter - lime


	6. six | dream

News spread fairly quickly throughout the various kingdoms. By sunset of the first day, Dream knew about the disappearance of Wilbur Soot, the heir to the throne of Phil’s kingdom. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Having special abilities was by no means special in the SMP. Phil had his wings. Eret had something to do with their eyes that no-one was really sure about. Dream, however, his ability was to be able to walk in other people's dreams and even talk to them in those dreams. It was how he got his name. 

See, Dream had a slight... grudge against Phil and his kingdom. The older man and his sons had led a revolution against his country, and they had won. Dream had been furious, but had allowed Phil to build his own kingdom from the ground up. Phil hadn't won an easy victory, however. After multiple betrayals, Dream was sure they had the family beat, until the youngest stepped forward and challenged Dream himself to a duel. The family had been _vehemently_ against it, but Tommy had insisted. Dream took the deal, though one tiny part of him felt guilty when he aimed the bow at the child. Dream had won the duel, but Tommy had offered his prized discs in return for the Antarctic Empire's (Dream still wasn't sure why they called it that, it wasn't even that cold) independence. Dream had taken the offer and allowed the Antarctic Empire their independence, if only to acknowledge the family's dedication to the cause. Not long after, however, Tommy's friend -- Tubbo? -- had stolen _Mellohi_ back from Sapnap, who Dream had put in charge of guarding the discs.

Dream had a plan. He knew the brothers were extremely close. He knew they'd do anything to save the others. Technoblade was already stressed enough. He was vulnerable.

More importantly, he was _asleep._

Dream slipped into the piglin-hybrid's dream easily. He walked through the empty expanse, his footsteps echoing unnaturally loudly. He was able to see fairly clearly, despite the white, smiling porcelain mask covering his face. He pulled his hood over his head as he neared the pinkette, grinning under his mask.

"Technoblade!" Dream called out, causing the man to jump. Techno and Dream had fought once before, and Technoblade had won. If this were real life, Dream might have kept more of a distance.

"What the hell do you want from me, Dream?" Techno asked, not even looking up from the floor.

Dream chuckled. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. No, no, I'm here with an offer, Techno. I know about the, uh... disappearance... of the 'prodigal son'," Dream said.

Technoblade perked up at this, his ears, longer than those of a human, pinning back against his head. He whipped around, pinning Dream to the floor with his sword in a heartbeat. "If you did _anything_ to Wil, I swear I'll-"

Dream laughed again. "You know you can't hurt me here, Techno. If you would listen for a moment, I'm trying to tell you that I can _help_ you."

Technoblade narrowed his eyes. "You'll help me find Wilbur? You?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm not against you. You guys won the war, fair and square," Dream said. "I want to help you find Wilbur. But, in turn, you help me. I don't do anything for free, Technoblade."

Techno's ears pinned back even more. "There is no way in _hell I-"_

"Technoblade, do you _honestly_ think Phil can find Wilbur? I'll be straight with you, I have hunters out right now. If you don't take this deal I'm offering, Wilbur's as good as _dead."_

Technoblade glared for what felt like an eternity. " _Fine_. What do you want?"

Dream grinned even wider. "I want _you_ , Techno. You see, I'm not really the type to get my hands dirty, and don't get me wrong, Purpled, Alyssa, George, and Sapnap are all wonderful, but none of them could even come _close_ to your skill level. Basically, what I'm saying, is that whenever I need someone... taken care of... you'll be at my side. That sound agreeable?"

Technoblade glared daggers at Dream. "And you _swear_ Wilbur will be ok?"

Dream nodded. "I give you my word that neither me, nor any of my men, will lay a hand on Wilbur, and we'll do whatever we can to make sure he makes it back to the Empire safely."

Technoblade stared for a bit longer at Dream's outstretched hand before eventually gritting his teeth and shaking it. 

Dream smiled impossibly larger.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon, Techno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO GET THIS OUT SO MUCH EARLIER IM SO SORRY DONT KILL ME PLEASE-
> 
> i promise updates will be more often from now on DSKFDJSHDG
> 
> anyway i might have villain!dream brianrot
> 
> y’all are all still amazing <3 - casey (caseadilla)
> 
> (PS comments are still HEAVILY encouraged)


	7. seven | technoblade

Technoblade could hardly take it anymore. Ever since Wilbur had run away, things had gotten worse. So much worse.

Sometimes he thought about running away himself. Phil hadn’t gotten back to them in days. All Techno did was stress out. Hell, he’d had a breakdown when trying to make a sandwich for Tommy the other day because Wilbur used to make sandwiches for them

But he stayed. As much as he hated it, he stayed. Not because he cared about the country. Not because he wanted to. But because of Tommy. He couldn’t leave Tommy alone. Everything he’d done up until that point was for Tommy.

He sighed as he thought about walking around the country. He decided against it ultimately. Whenever he went out, he either got weird glares or was ignored entirely by the citizens. They didn’t like Techno much. He disliked them as well, but it hurt seeing how much they loved the rest of his family.

It was alright, though. Phil was kind and compassionate. Wilbur was creative and caring. Tommy was obnoxious, but fun as well as mature for his age. Techno was just… Techno. He was antisocial. Cruel. Unforgiving. He was everything the people hated.

He tried to change. He really, _really_ tried. But it didn’t work out. He was met with more disdain than before.

Techno didn’t have any friends. He was bad at socializing. No one would even talk to him in fear of death. Sure, Techno joked about murdering orphans, but they didn’t actually think he did, _right_?

At this point he didn’t care. It wasn’t like he could do anything, or cared to do anything. He was fine with being ignored. Just another case of middle child syndrome.

He was fine with being ignored, but he wasn't fine with being the center of attention. All eyes on him. What if he messed up? What if he made a mistake? Maybe that's why he didn't like sleeping. Maybe because Dream just had to taunt Techno every time he did. 

Dream came to him when he fell asleep that night. They'd struck up a deal. One that Dream would basically be the only one profiting from. Sure, Wilbur was missing, and Techno missed him, but in the grand scheme of things his disappearance was trivial. Techno hated that thought, but it truly was. Maybe he should've thought more about the consequences before taking the deal.

Techno woke with a start that night.

“Dream!” He screamed as he shot up in bed. He breathed heavily. He was sweating even though his blankets had fallen to the floor. He heard footsteps approaching his door. The knob moved, and Tommy walked in.

“Why the hell are you screaming about Dream in the middle of the night?” Tommy rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and turned on the lights. Techno swallowed nervously. “Hello? Technoblade? I’m talking to you.”

“Tommy…” Techno couldn’t meet his eyes. If he told Tommy what was happening, he’d be sent into a fit of panic. But Techno couldn’t just sit there in silence. “Sorry," was all he managed to get out.

"Please answer me. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Tommy shifted impatiently. Techno thought about what would happen if he did tell Tommy. Well, a little white lie never hurt anyone.

Techno took a shaky breath. Why was he nervous? He guessed he was afraid that Dream would end up backstabbing him. Or, he just really didn't want to tell Tommy. "It’s Dream… He knows about Wilbur.”

“How do you know?” Tommy sat down next to Techno on the bed.

“He’s been comin’ to me in my dreams ever since the war ended.” Techno fidgeted with his hands. Tommy frowned. 

“Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?” Techno nodded. “You should’ve told me… what did he say this time?” 

“He wants to find Wilbur. He said he’d find Wilbur.” Techno finally looked up at Tommy. Tommy smiled.

“Holy shit, really? With nothing in return?” The look on Tommy’s face made Techno feel guilty. He couldn’t tell him the conditions.

“Nope,” Techno lied. Tommy’s smile meant the world to Techno. Somehow, it got even brighter. It made Techno feel even guiltier.

Tommy bursted into tears of happiness. Techno offered a small smile. Tommy pulled him into a tight hug.

Surely Tommy wasn’t that naive, He must’ve thought about if it were a trap or not. Tommy was smart, and Techno knew that. So why was Tommy willing to get help from Dream of all people? Something didn’t add up.

“Tommy, you do know this could be a trap, right?” Techno tried to pull himself out of Tommy’s grip. “Tommy?”

“Don’t you see how happy he would be if you didn't take the deal, Techno? All you had to do was ask Dream for a single day to think about it.” Techno jumped back. This wasn’t Tommy. It couldn’t have been. It didn’t even sound like Tommy. If it wasn’t his brother, then who the hell was in his room?

“Get out of the castle, or I’ll kill you myself,” Techno threatened. He wouldn’t show weakness this time. He’d already made that mistake when he was with Dream, and look where that got him.

“You could be Dream’s personal hitman. Your family and country would be safe, and you’d have your brother and father back. Problem solved!” Where had Techno heard this voice before? "Or would it be? He only promised to keep Wilbur safe. Not Tommy or Phil or Tubbo or even you."

“How do you even know what he said-”

“You need to tell Dream that you need more time-”

"I already agreed!"

"You need more time to think! Please, you're dooming yourself!"

“I _can't_!”

“I though you were smarter than this! Dream’s already found Wilbur. He can kill your brother whenever he wants!” ‘Tommy’ began to shift into the person he truly was. “I’m not supposed to be here. I’m not supposed to be telling you this. But Dream’s power hungry, Technoblade. I can’t support him any longer. While I’m not supporting you, I will warn you. Make the right decision. Betray Dream. For everyone’s sake.” Great, now Techno had even _more_ weight on his shoulders.

“Go, I don’t want Tommy to see you.”

“We used to be friends, y’know? Before all this. Someday, I hope we can be friends again.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you sided with Dream.”

“I don’t think I can say anything other than I’m sorry. You don’t have to accept it if you don’t want to. Just know that I’ll be waiting for you in the Badlands when you come around.” Techno had heard about the Badlands. Wasn’t it Bad’s new country that ‘supported’ Dream? Who knew at this point.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t get yourself into too much trouble. Goodbye, Technoblade.” He stood up and walked to the door, leaving Techno on the bed alone again.

“Be safe, Skeppy.”

Techno didn't sleep the rest of the night. What was the point? He'd probably just have a nightmare anyway. He practically had to drag himself out of his bed that morning. He needed to make breakfast for Tommy and Tubbo. He would've made something for himself, but he didn't think he could hold it down.

"Good morning, Technoblade." Techno didn't react to Tommy's greeting. He turned to his younger brother with tired eyes. Over the past month, Techno had gotten a total of about ten hours of sleep. It wasn't healthy, and Techno knew that. It was worse when Phil was gone. 

There were many times that morning that Techno was about to have a breakdown, but Tommy's appearance made it worse. He thought about his encounter with Dream and Skeppy. He wanted to tell Tommy everything, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

"Eggs for breakfast this morning? Awesome." Tubbo appeared from behind Tommy in an instant. The words barely registered in Techno's head. He could be forced to kill Tubbo at some point. He couldn't tell was Dream was planning, but he knew it was nothing good.

Techno took his plate of eggs at began to walk over to the table. He barely noticed when he stumbled on his feet and fell over. The plate smashed and the eggs were spilled. Techno had landed face first. He didn't feel the pain that was meant to come along with it. He took a deep breath and stood up. Tommy and Tubbo watched from behind. Tubbo stepped forward and placed his hand on Techno's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Technoblade?" Tubbo's voice was soft. It was like Wilbur's voice when he cared too much. Concerned yet firm. It was enough to send Techno over the edge, anyway.

He didn't notice the hot tears streaming down his face. Slowly at first, but soon it became too much. He let out a broken sob. Tommy set down his plate and came over quickly. Just in time, too. Tommy held Techno tightly as the weight of the world became too much for Techno to hold alone.

"It's alright," Tommy whispered. The voice crack in Tommy's voice when he said 'alright' told Techno otherwise. Great, now Tommy and supposedly Tubbo were crying as well.

Techno was weak. He'd never cried in front of anyone before. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be the person holding the family together. What happened when Techno broke down? What would happen to his family then? 

Techno hiccuped and pulled away from Tommy. "I'm sorry." He felt more tears coming and took off without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i'm not cryin you are-
> 
> leave a comment please i wanna hear all of your guys' thoughts KJLFSDJKLSFD - lime


	8. eight | phil

Three days. It had been three goddamn days. Phil was sitting next to the campfire he had built for the night, staring into the embers. He smiled sadly as he remembered the times he and his sons would sit around a campfire just like this one, Techno standing and leaning against a tree and Tommy leaning against Phil as Wilbur strummed his newest song on the guitar and sang softly. The family would listen intently, invested in the universe Wilbur was creating through his music. The songs were always so _sad_. So much so that Tommy called him "edgy" on multiple occasions. Phil had never quite understood the meaning behind Wilbur's songs, but he enjoyed them, if only because they were his son's creations. Phil often found himself softly humming the melody to whatever song came to his head whenever he was focused on work. 

Phil's smile faltered as he remembered his current situation. Wilbur was missing. His _son_ had gone missing, all because Phil was too damn ignorant to notice how stressed Wil was. Phil hadn't known he was crying until a ragged sob tore its way from Phil's throat. He instinctively curled his wings around himself, hoping for some semblance of protection. His father had done that once, a lifetime ago. Phil longed to hug Wilbur and tell him that everything would be okay, like he'd done when Wilbur was young.

His mind was a muddled mess of things he could've done better, things he should've noticed, things he should've done to help. He couldn't pick out one thought from the other but the message was very clear. 

_You fucked up._

_You fucked up._

_You fu-_

"Figured you'd be out here."

Phil was forcefully torn from his thoughts by the voice. His head whipped around to find a boy, no older than 19, leaning against a tree. The boy wore a white t-shirt with a flame icon over a black long-sleeved shirt. He had shaggy black hair and a white band tied around his head. His jeans were ripped slightly. Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

The boy looked slightly offended. Phil would have found it amusing if not for the situation.

"Whatever. I'm Sapnap. I--"

"Wait. Sapnap, as in Dream's general Sapnap?" Phil said, standing up slowly. 

Sapnap smiled. "Yeah, that Sapnap! See, I knew you'd remem--"

Before Sapnap could finish, he found himself pinned to the tree he was just leaning against by a netherite sword to the throat and a _very_ pissed off Philza.

"I have no doubt in my mind this is another one of Dream's tricks. If you've done _anything_ to Wil, I swear I'll run you through right here," Phil said, his voice seemingly dropping an octave with pure anger.

Sapnap had his hands raised in surrender. "Woah, chill! No, I wasn't sent by Dream, if you'd give me two seconds to explain instead of threatening me!" Sapnap shouted. Phil sighed and released Sapnap, sitting back down on the log he was sitting on before, still holding his sword close to him. 

"Alright, jeez. Yeah, I work for Dream. So does George. So do Purpled and Alyssa, at least we're pretty sure they do. But the thing is, none of us actually believe in what he's doing. Maybe Ponk and Punz do, but me and George don't. Yes, Dream knows about Wilbur going missing. He sent basically all of his soldiers to go hunting for him. I don't know if anyone's found him yet, but me and George agreed to come looking for you, since you're our best chance at finding him and helping him before Dream, Ponk, or Punz do," Sapnap explained. "So yeah, I want to help you."

"And how do I know this isn't some elaborate trap?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"Dream's army has literal stacks of netherite, and yet I came with no armor. You could kill me at any point. I'm alone. Look, do you want to find your son, or sit here arguing with someone who's trying to help you, for god's sake?" Sapnap asked.

Phil sighed. "Sit down, mate."

Sapnap smiled. "Alright then," he said, and moved to sit next to Phil. 

The two sat in silence for a bit before Sapnap spotted the food cooking on Phil's campfire, which, to be completely honest, Phil had forgotten about.

"Holy shit, is that steak?" He asked. Phil looked up.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah? I need to eat, mate. And I'm a bit tired of eating nothing but potatoes," Phil said, letting out a tiny breath of a laugh. "You act like you've never had it before."

Sapnap laughed nervously and Phil knew he'd said the wrong thing. 

"Yeah...Dream's never really given us anything besides leftovers from his farm plus anything we grow ourselves, but it's not exactly easy to raise cows when we're also constantly fighting whatever battle Dream has us fighting at the moment," Sapnap said. Phil felt the familiar feeling of protectiveness wash over him. Sapnap was barely older than Techno and barely younger than Wilbur. He sighed and picked up the steak once it was fully cooked and handed it to Sapnap on a plate that he'd packed. 

"Might be a little burnt, but its better than nothing," He said. Sapnap seemed shocked. "Well? Go on then," Phil said with a smile.

Sapnap looked at Phil, his eyes wide. "Wh- I..." He stammered before digging into the steak. The steak was gone within 5 minutes. 

"I-- thank you," Sapnap said. 

Phil shrugged. "It's nothing. You forget I'm a father of three," He said, the smile he was wearing faltering a bit. "Not a very good one, it seems,"

Sapnap looked up in shock. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" 

Phil shook his head. "I let my ignorance drive my own goddamn son away. He was so stressed, and I was too much of a fuckin' idiot to realize it. Not only that, but it's been three days and I still haven't found him. If he's hurt, or-or _dead_ , it'll be my fault!" Phil said, forcefully wiping away tears as they fell. Phil gave a shaky sigh and composed himself. He didn't need to dump all that on Sapnap.

"Phil, look at me," Sapnap said. Phil did just that, albeit reluctantly. "The fact that you're this worried about him proves that you _are_ a good father. Sure, we may have fought on opposite sides of a war, but from what I've seen, those boys, especially Tommy, would do anything to protect you or each other. You are a good father, and when we find Wilbur you can ask him yourself."

Phil stayed silent for a bit longer before sighing. "I can't imagine how Techno's handling this. We need to find Wilbur, and soon," he said. 

Wait.

_Wait._

There was only one place Phil could think of that Wilbur could've gone. Sure, it was a stretch, but goddammit, it was worth a try.

"I might know where he is," Phil said, letting out a small laugh as a smile broke out. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we find Wil," he told Sapnap, who looked shocked for a bit before nodding and smiling as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I SAW THE FINALE STREAM NO IM NOT OVER IT YET SO I HAD TO WRITE PHIL FOR MY OWN SANITY
> 
> anyway comments are still appreciated as always <3 - casey (caseadilla)


	9. nine | wilbur

When Wilbur finally woke up, he didn't recognize where he was. He only knew that his side still hurt and that Eret was next to him. 

“Your country has an odd name,” Eret said. Were those really their first words to him? Wilbur frowned. “Who names a country ‘The Antarctic Empire’?” Eret was clearly joking with him.

“Says the person that named their country ‘Ted’.” Wilbur missed this. He missed Eret. But Eret was a traitor. Wilbur couldn’t trust them, even if they'd saved their life

“It’s not a bad name!” Eret snorted. 

“You named it after your favorite stuffed bear!” Wilbur laughed in response. He’d forgotten how nice it was to talk to Eret. Eret laughed as well. The laughter died down and was replaced with a comfortable silence.

“I’m sorry about the war,” they said finally. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I was seventeen and stupid. If I could go back, I’d change my decisions. I know you won’t accept the apology, and that’s fine, but if there’s anything I can do-”

“I need you to let me leave.” Wilbur’s voice was soft. He was only a year older than Eret. He might’ve done the same thing if he thought about it more. “I need you to let me go and not tell Phil or Tommy or even Techno where I’ve been.”

“You know I can’t let you leave. I can protect you as best I can, but you’re in no condition to leave. You’ll die otherwise.”

“Like you care what happens to me.” Wilbur hadn’t meant it to come out so bitterly. Eret’s smile faded and the tired, sad expression was back.

“I should go.” Eret sounded hurt. She stood up and set the glass of water she was drinking out of near the sink.

“Wait,” Wilbur said reluctantly. “Please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He felt small under Eret’s gaze. If he’d let Eret in, he knew they could make amends. But he didn’t know if he was ready to forgive them.

Eret nodded and moved to sit back down. He shifted from his original position. He pulled something out of his pocket. “We found this in your pocket after you collapsed.” He handed the item to Wilbur.

Wilbur weighed it in his hand. It was a small box. He didn’t have any clue what could be inside it. He hesitantly untied the ribbon that was around the box. He opened it up. The first thing he saw was a slip of paper. He opened it.

_Dear Wilbur Soot,_

_I’ve been made aware of your current situation by a couple of my associates. These associates were to deliver this package to you. I apologize for any actions they may have taken, they’re double agents pretending to work for Dream. These associates of mine are on your side, and I want to offer you refuge in my country if you choose to leave Ted. Come whenever you’d like, you’re always welcome here._

_Glowing regards,_

_Jack_

Wilbur couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t heard from Jack in a while. He knew Kai was probably the one who wrote the letter; Jack didn’t have the vocabulary. He set the slip of paper on the bed and looked in the box. It was a locket. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and pulled it out and opened it.

It was a small photo cut in half to fit on either side of the locket. It showed Wilbur and his family, Tubbo, Purpled, and… no. _No_.

Wilbur was sitting on the ground with a guitar, singing. Tommy and Tubbo were to the left of him, sleeping. Techno had given them his cape to use as a blanket, so he huddled against… Dream. He was curled next to _Dream_ for warmth (when was this picture taken? Who took it?). Jack Manifold stood behind them, leaning against a tree. Phil was on the other side of Wilbur, clapping a beat. George was next to him, clapping as well. Sapnap and Karl were dancing in the background. Bad, Antfrost, and Skeppy watched them from afar, cheering them on. Purpled and Ponk were in a tree, laughing as Punz failed to climb it. Sam was the only one facing the camera, smiling and laughing. Eret must’ve been the one to take the picture.

Wilbur’s heart ached. He missed this. He wanted this again. He’d give _everything_ to go back to the way things were before Dream got… corrupted. He turned to Eret.

“Eret, please. I can’t stay here. What if Dream finds me? You’ll be in major trouble, and I’ll be as good as dead,” Wilbur pleaded with the shorter - taller? The boots did make them 6’10” - man. Eret shook his head.

“Your father will surely be here soon. I haven’t sent him a letter, and I don’t plan to, but we both know he’s smart enough to assume that you’ve come here.” Wilbur’s eyes widened.

“No. Dad - _Phil_ ,” he corrected himself, “shouldn’t have to worry about me. Don’t tell him where I am.” He felt guilty. He should’ve just talked with Phil instead of running away like a coward. He was too far into his plan to go back to the Empire.

“Wil,” Eret started carefully, trying to slightly calm Wilbur (it wasn’t working), “you know I can’t do that. He’s your father for Christ’s sake.”

“Let me go.” Wilbur was beginning to panic. Phil would yell at him; be so disappointed. Techno and Tommy would be furious. They’d all hate him. Phil would throw him to the side just like his previous family.

“Wilbur-”

“Let me go!”

“Take a deep breath with me-”

“Get me unhooked to these fucking machines and let me go!” His voice was loud, much like how his biological father did before he left Wilbur alone at a random market. He recoiled slightly, surprised and horrified with himself.

“No.” Eret’s voice was firm. Wilbur tensed up. Now Eret was even angry with him. Wilbur hadn’t meant to anger his frie- 

Wait. 

Eret wasn’t his friend. 

Eret was a traitor. 

Wilbur didn’t care about how Eret felt. At least, that’s how it should’ve gone. Wilbur cursed himself for caring so much.

“Why do you get to decide what I do?” Wilbur sat up and immediately regretted it. A painful sob clawed its way out of his throat. Tears sprang into his eyes instantly. He looked down at his side. It was bleeding again.

“Wil, lay down. You’ll hurt yourself m-”

“Don’t tell me what to do, traitor!” Every bone in his body told him to listen to Eret, but Wilbur couldn’t stay. He wouldn’t stay.

Eret pursed their lips into a thin line, thinking. Wilbur could’ve sworn they saw a tear fall down their face. If Wilbur was a little less angry, he might’ve apologized.

“You don’t give a shit about me, so let me leave!” Wilbur took out the tubes in his skin that were connected to machines. He clenched his teeth in agony.

“Unfortunately, I do care about you. Get back in the bed and lay down, or you won’t like the consequences.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a warning.”

Wilbur wanted to disappear. His side was screaming in pain. He knew it was pointless getting angry at Eret. Wilbur was weak; defenseless. Eret had an army. Wilbur had a guitar pick. Chances were, Wilbur would lose that fight.

He glared at Eret with teary eyes. He couldn’t just give up like that. He _wasn’t_ a weak boy anymore. He could fight. 

“Fight me, then.”

“What a-”

“If you won’t let me go when I ask nicely, I might as well resort to brute force.” Wilbur tried to stand, but leaned against the wall. His side hurt and his breaths were ragged. Eret frowned. Wilbur couldn’t tell what they were thinking.

“Sit down, Wil.” Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. Eret moved in front of the door, blocking Wilbur’s way out. Wilbur frowned and lunged forward at Eret. Eret’s eyes widened as they jumped out of the way. Wilbur didn’t realize Eret was moving until it was too late. Wilbur hit his shoulder and hurt side on the corner of a will. Eret winced just watching it.

Wilbur howled out in pain. He knew what Eret was doing. They were letting Wilbur tire himself out. That only made Wilbur angrier.

He didn’t know why he felt so upset. Maybe it was because he finally had a chance to let his anger out instead of repressing it like usual. He was supposed to be the good kid. The prodigal son. He was smarter, more creative, social, happier. That’s what he was supposed to be. That’s what Phil and the entire kingdom wanted, so that’s what Wilbur tried to be.

Though he really wasn’t. He was a lonely and angry young adult just trying his best. That’s all he wanted to do; his best. But he was even failing at that. What kind of son would he be if he didn’t meet Phil’s expectations?

Wilbur lunged at Eret again, this time elbowing them in the stomach. Eret wheezed and backed up against a wall.

“Stop it, Wilbur!” Fundy rushed into the room, watching in horror as the two men fought. Eret let out a sigh of relief. Wilbur felt like crying again. Had he ever even stopped?

Wilbur didn’t have time to collect his thoughts. Eret had grabbed his arm. She dragged him back to the bed. The pain was blinding. Wilbur groaned as Eret practically pushed him back on the bed. Wilbur didn't have the strength to argue. He was so stupid. He should've just complied when Eret told them to. There wasn't any point in getting himself hurt even more.

Niki rushed in the room quickly. Eret smiled at her. Wilbur barely noticed her. 

"Eret, your nose!" Niki cried, rushing over. Fundy sat down next to the bed, taking Eret's old seat. Wilbur's vision was getting cloudy. He knew he was going to pass out again. He heard people talking faintly in the background before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO THAT STREAMMMMMMMMM-
> 
> yes i cried what about it-
> 
> anyway take this (please comment i require validation)
> 
> who's pov would y'all like to see??? - lime


	10. ten | eret

Eret stared blankly as Niki tended to their nose. Their fight with Wilbur had hurt in more ways than just physical. Why couldn't he just see that Eret genuinely cared about him? Of course, they couldn't blame him. Eret had betrayed his trust in the war. God, the look on Wilbur's face. His broken "how could you?". Eret had almost immediately regretted it that day. They wanted nothing more than to run back to their friend and go back to the way things were.

"-ret? Eret!" Niki's voice broke through Eret's thoughts, and he jolted up. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Niki," he said. Niki's brow was creased in concern. 

"You're thinking about Wil," she said knowingly. Eret scoffed.

"You could say that," he said. 

"He'll come around."

"Will he? He _hates_ me," Eret argued. Niki gave a small smile.

"That's funny. That's exactly what he said about you," she said.

Eret looked at her quizzically. "That he hates me?" he asked, not exactly sure what she meant.

"What? No, Eret-- he thinks _you_ hate _him_ ," she said. 

Eret damn near laughed at that. What could Wilbur possibly have done to make them hate him? If anything, Eret should be begging _Wilbur_ for forgiveness. "Sure, Niki," they said.

"Would I lie to you? He told Fundy and me himself. We practically had to drag him here, he was so scared," Niki said sadly. Eret stared at the floor.

"Maybe he doesn't hate me, Niki, but he also doesn't _trust_ me. Somehow I think that's worse," they said.

"He does trust you. He wants to. He's trying to convince himself that he doesn't. Why else would he turn against you on a dime like that?" Niki pointed out.

Eret sighed shakily, running a hand through her hair. "You're probably right," she said. 

Niki smiled. "Of course I am."

Eret rolled their eyes with a smile, though it was hidden by their sunglasses. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, for now, we keep him safe. Phil's smart, he'll know to look here. We'll give him another day or so. If he isn't here by then, we contact him. _Discreetly_. If Wil finds out, he'll be gone before we could even think to stop him."

Niki nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said. She paused for a moment. "Eret?"

"Hm?"

"He'll be fine," Niki said with a comforting smile.

"I sure as hell hope so," Eret said. 

With that, Niki left Eret to sit on the table just outside of where Wilbur lied unconscious. Eret sighed and stood, making his way into the room. He sat down in the chair next to Wilbur's bed. He watched his friend for as long as was appropriate before it got weird. Eventually he looked away. 

"I'm sorry, Wilbur. I know you can't hear me, but truly, I am. Hell, even if you could hear me, you wouldn't believe me. What I did... words can't make up for it. I... god, why is it so hard to talk to someone who can't even hear me? I hope we can be friends again. One day," he said. "I... I hope you can forgive me, even if I haven't exactly given you good reason to." 

Eret sat in silence for a few more beats before finally standing up. 

"Sleep tight, old friend," they said, walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know this is short and probably really bad but i've been sick for the past few days and i wrote this with a pounding headache give me a break-
> 
> anyway if you like this dumpster fire, leave a comment!! they mean a lot, as always <3 - casey (caseadilla)
> 
> (ps im genuinely really sorry about this its so bad im-)


	11. eleven | sapnap

Sapnap woke up before the sun rose. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. He was worried about Wilbur, even though the two weren’t on good terms. He was worried about George, as well. What if Dream had found out that they were double crossing him? What would Dream do then?

He sighed. It wasn’t anything to worry about now. He then realized the position he’d ended up falling asleep in. 

He was curled into a ball next to where the fire once burned. It must’ve rained at some point when Sapnap was asleep. His clothes were soggy and the ground was wet. He turned to his right to see Phil, ruler of the Atlantic Empire, asleep. He was leaning against a nearby tree. He was absolutely soaked. Sapnap frowned as he realized Phil must’ve covered Sapnap with his wing when it rained so he wouldn’t get wet. He realized that he owed Phil now.

He sat up, pulling the wet leaves out of his hair. If he had a hair tie, he would’ve put it up into a small ponytail. But, alas, he’d left them all at his small home.

Dream didn’t like Sapnap and George living in the castle, so the two had built a small cottage in the village. It wasn’t that Dream didn’t _like_ them, he just didn’t exactly _trust_ them. He didn’t trust anyone anymore.

Sapnap missed the old Dream. The thoughtful and caring one, the one that protected them even if he’d get hurt in the process. War changes people, Sapnap found. Dream was more reserved and cold after he’d lost. Not angry, just _cold_. At that point, Sapnap would’ve preferred anger.

“You’re up early; the sun isn’t even up yet.” Sapnap jumped up immediately. He should’ve heard the person sneaking up on him and Phil. 

“Dream, it isn’t what you think.” Sapnap turned around in a panic. He wasn’t strong enough to fight Dream alone. He suddenly wished that Phil was awake.

“Oh, no, I understand.” Dream looked from Sapnap to Phil back to Sapnap. “ _You’re a filthy traitor_.” The words stabbed Sapnap in the gut. They hurt more than he expected.

“I was about to k-”

“No, I get it.” Dream’s grip on his sword tightened. Sapnap suddenly realized that he didn’t have a weapon. His breathing hitched and he stepped backward. Dream wouldn’t hurt him, would he? They were still friends, right? “You don’t deserve a place as my general.”

“I’ll kill him, just please don’t hurt me.” Sapnap was trembling. Dream scoffed and walked forward. 

“You really think I’d hurt you, Sap?” Sapnap felt small even though Dream wasn’t much taller than him. Dream tilted Sapnap’s head up with the tip of his sword. Sapnap stared at Dream’s mask. “You’re scared.”

“Wh- no. I’m n-”

“Oh, come on now. I can see it in your eyes.” How Dream saw out of the mask, Sapnap couldn’t tell. But Dream could, and that was even scarier. “Just come home, and I’ll forget about this little incident.”

“Dream, I-”

“Back away from him. _Now_ ,” Phil ordered lowly, pointing a crossbow at Dream’s head. Sapnap was thankful, but he didn’t want either man to get hurt.

Dream chuckled. “Philza. Nice to see you again.” Dream turned around to face him. “What business do you have with my general?”

“Take off your mask and look me in the eyes.” Sapnap’s lip quivered. He’d only seen Phil that angry at Dream twice; first when he found Wilbur, nearly dead, screaming for help after Dream had attacked him. Second, when Dream had shot Tommy with an arrow. Sapnap figured that he’d be just as angry when he found out about Techno and Dream’s duel.

Dream took off his mask and dropped it on the ground. He wore a smug smirk matched with emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. He looked less intimidating without his mask, but Sapnap was even more terrified.

“Now, tell me, why are you with my general?” Phil glanced at Sapnap. Their eyes locked. Phil must’ve seen the fear swirling around in Sapnap’s grey eyes because he stared straight at Dream afterward.

“You haven’t treated him well, Dream. You feed him scraps when you can very well give him a full meal. I don’t know what’s happened to you, but you aren’t the man I fought a war against,” Phil snarled. Sapnap couldn’t tell why Phil was being so protective, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Dream frowned and looked over at Sapnap. “Does that really bother you?” Sapnap gaped in disbelief.

“Of course it does! I’d like to have a _meal_ with my _friend_ , thank you!” Dream’s hand trembled slightly. He brought his sword down to his side. Sapnap couldn’t read his expression.

“Come home, Sap,” Dream said at last.

“You can do what you want, Sapnap,” Phil said in response to Dream.

Sapnap stepped away from the two. Great, he had to decide what to do. The entire interaction felt like a fever dream. He pushed his hair out of his face and laughed nervously. How was he meant to choose?

“Can’t we all go to get Wilbur together? As a group?” He suggested. Dream frowned. He picked up his mask and put it back on.

“Forget it. Sapnap, I expect to see you back home in a week. Don’t be late.” And without another word, Dream took off into the forest, running towards the rising sun.

Sapnap let out a shaky sigh. Why had he stayed? He wasn’t friends with _Phil_ . He was friends with _Dream_ . He cursed himself for making the wrong decision. Phil was just so _warm_ and _welcoming_. How could Sapnap refuse to stay with him when all Dream did was ignore him and order him around?

“You alright there, mate?” Phil set his crossbow down and looked over at Sapnap. He nodded, not being able to look at Phil. He sat down on the log he’d sat on the previous night. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was an idiot. A fool. He should’ve gone with Dream, even if just to make sure George wouldn’t get hurt.

He thought he was going to cry, yet he knew it’d be pointless. He didn’t need comfort from Phil. He didn’t even _want_ to be with Phil anymore.

“We should get going soon,” Phil said, breaking the silence. Sapnap sighed. Phil was right, they needed to keep going. He stood up from the log. The two began to walk in silence towards the only place Wilbur could've gone; Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is garbage dfjskfdskj
> 
> how do y'all feel with the constant angst chapters?? i dunno about you, but im SAD
> 
> anyway leave comments please KJLFDSKJFDL - lime


	12. twelve | george

Well, George was fucked. Completely, utterly, truly fucked. It honestly didn't matter either way, but _man_ did he wish Sapnap were here. Sapnap was smart, no matter how much George teased him saying the contrary. It was Sapnap's idea for them to split up and find Wilbur, or at least Phil. Why they hadn't given each other communicators was beyond George, in hindsight. George decided it might be better to head back to the kingdom and give Dream his "report" before the ruler got too suspicious. Nowadays, anything and anyone could be seen as traitorous in Dream's eyes. He didn't even trust his best friends, which was the main reason George, Sapnap, and the other members of Dream's army were forced to sleep in the surrounding areas of the castle and grow their own food. Dream was paranoid, to say the least.

So, despite the fact that it was wasting time that could be used finding Wilbur, George made the trek back to the castle to face the "almighty Dream" as Sapnap had jokingly called him once. George almost laughed at the memory.

"George!" The voice reached him almost as soon as he stepped into the castle. "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet," George said, looking up as Dream made his way towards him. "If Wilbur didn't want to be found by his own family, I highly doubt he'd be reckless enough to let _us_ find him."

Dream shrugged. "Sapnap seemed to have found something," he said.

George froze. _Shit_.

"Wh-what did he find?" George asked.

"None other than the 'king' himself. I found him teaming up with Philza, the fucking traitor," Dream said. George tried to hide the pure fear that rose in him. Was Sapnap ok? Surely Dream wouldn't have hurt one of his best friends? 

"O-oh. You-you didn't--"

"I didn't hurt him, George. Do you really think that low of me?" Dream asked.

"N-no!" George said. "No, of course not."

Dream just looked at him, almost studying him. Eventually he looked away. "Sapnap's excuse was that I didn't 'treat him well'. I treat you guys well, right?" Dream asked.

George sighed. "I mean, to be fair--"

"Are you going to betray me too, George?" Dream asked.

"Dream, no, I--"

"I gave Sapnap a choice. He chose to stay with Phil. I'll give you that same choice, George," Dream said before walking away, his anger somehow showing through his mask.

George sighed. Well, his plan to make Dream less suspicious had crashed and burned.   
  
George was conflicted. If he left now, Dream’s suspicions would just be confirmed, or at least reinforced. But if he stayed, that’s more time for Ponk and Punz to find Wilbur before they did. But didn’t Dream say Sapnap and Phil were together? Surely Phil would know where to look?   
  
He couldn’t take that chance. Dream had denied hurting Sapnap, but George wasn’t sure if he could trust Dream anymore. For all George knew, Sapnap was dead. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. George physically shook the thought from his head and turned to head towards the gate.

As he neared the exit gate, he spotted a figure heading towards it as well. As he got closer, he recognized the figure as Quackity. Quackity was less Dream’s ally than he was Schlatt’s. He was Dream’s by association. If George remembered correctly, Schlatt had been Wilbur’s friend until he betrayed them. Then Quackity, for a reason George didn’t know, joined Schlatt’s side, and the two then joined Dream.   
  
As George got closer, he realized Quackity had a backpack thrown over his shoulders. That was odd. Quackity wasn’t a member of the guard, so Dream couldn’t have sent him to look for Wilbur.

”Quackity!” George called. The younger man turned with a start. He looked almost panicked to see George, which unsettled him.   
  


“George! What’s up, man?” Quackity said, almost too enthusiastically. George’s brow furrowed. He decided to just cut to the chase.

”Is everything alright, Big Q?” George asked, concern etching his features.

”What’re you talkin’ about? Everything’s fine! I’m just—“

” _Quackity._ ”

Quackity finally met George’s eyes for more than a few seconds before he sighed.

”Look, man. We both know Dream’s lost it. Nobody’s seen Sapnap in days, and neither Schlatt nor Dream will do shit about it. Hell, I’m pretty sure Schlatt’s lost it just as much as Dream,” Quackity said, losing his enthusiasm and replacing it with a shockingly serious tone. “I’m _sick_ of it. If Dream and Schlatt are gonna sit on their asses instead of finding Sapnap, then I’ll do it. I was planning on leaving for good soon anyway,” He said, anger flashing in his eyes.

To say George was taken aback was an understatement. He struggled to find the right response, which only resulted in Quackity starting up again.

”I get it, George. You and Dream are best friends. You’re loyal to him. But Sapnap’s your friend, too, and Dream’s... well, you know how Dream is now. You don’t have to come with me if you really don’t want to, but just... think about it ok?” He said, turning to leave.

“Wait, Quackity!” George said, catching the other man’s arm. Quackity turned, raising an eyebrow. “I’m with you,” George said with a grin.

Quackity broke into a wide smile. “Oh _hell_ yeah!” He said.

George laughed a bit. “Dream said Sapnap paired up with Phil somewhere. We just need to find those two and Wilbur before Ponk and Punz find him,” He said, realizing how daunting of a task was ahead of them.

”No pressure,” Quackity said, laughing dryly.

George glanced at Quackity and then to the exit. “Let’s go, then. We’re not doing anybody any good standing around,” he said, breaking into a run

”Wh- Hey!” George laughed as he heard Quackity’s indignant tell behind him.

As he ran, George pondered. Quackity had essentially been George’s enemy before now. Yeah, they lived in the same kingdom, but he was with Schlatt, and George had always been against the goat-horned prick. Now, though, he and Quackity were acting as if they’d been friends their entire lives.

Maybe things would turn out ok after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry this took so long to get out!! i took a small break as well as thanksgiving stuff, so this took longer than i meant for it to to get out. forgive me!! i love all of y’all n hopefully you guys still like this story dskfhsfjsjkd. comments are still heavily appreciated!! they literally make my day y’all don’t understand <3 - casey (caseadilla)


	13. thirteen | skeppy

Skeppy, to put it simply, was a fool for thinking that Technoblade would make the right decision. He thought the piglin hybrid was smart. That was his big mistake.

The brunet ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know how to break the news to the Badlands that Techno had taken the deal without hesitation. He sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

He heard footsteps behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks. His hands guided their way to the sword on his hip. He heard a soft chuckle. In an instant, Skeppy’s sword was pointed at the person behind him.

“Woah, I’m not going to hurt you. No need to be afraid!”

“What do you want, Dream?”

The king smiled down at Skeppy. How Dream was everywhere at once, Skeppy couldn’t tell. He did know that Dream was there for a reason.

“I’ve been speaking with Bad.” Skeppy put his sword up to Dream’s neck and backed him into a tree. Dream wasn’t bothered. “He mentioned you going to the Antarctic Empire.” Skeppy’s eyes widened. “I assume you’re on your way back to the Badlands. I have to ask, though. Are you with me or against me?”

Skeppy snorted. “What kinda question is that?”

“Well, I used to think you were on my side, and then I heard about your little conversation with Technoblade.” Dream smiled. How could he smile at that? Skeppy felt disgusted.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone else.

“Skeppy, thank God you’re back! Dream s-” Sam stopped mid-sentence. He’d run over to Skeppy from the Badlands. Apparently he hadn’t seen Dream. Sam stepped back in horror. Skeppy glanced at Sam before looking at Dream again.

“What did you do?” Skeppy snarled. Dream only laughed and shook his head.

“I did what I had to.” Skeppy pulled his sword away and began walking towards Sam. Sam didn’t take his eyes off Dream. “Go to your country, I’ll follow.” Skeppy frowned.

The three walked slowly back. Sam wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate. Skeppy made sure not to leave his side. Dream followed behind them.

As they neared the country, Skeppy smelt smoke. He  _ saw _ smoke. Okay, what the hell? Skeppy’s pace quickened. He was sure it wasn’t anything serious, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

“Bad?” Skeppy called out. No answer. Bad had promised to meet Skeppy at the border of the country. Panic rose in the youngest’s chest. He sheathed his sword and took off as quickly as lightning. “Bad! Where are you?” He began to shout.

He reached the Badlands. The entire country was up in flames. Skeppy screamed in terror. He’d let it happen. If he hadn’t left, it wouldn’t have happened.

He ran into the flames, narrowly dodging the fire. Smoke was filling his lungs. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to find his friend.

“Bad! Please, Bad where are you?” Skeppy was screaming at the top of his lungs. He knew he needed to help the citizens, but Bad was his top priority.

“Skeppy, help!” Skeppy whipped around to his left to find a cat hybrid stuck under a fallen roof. “Skeppy!” The brunet leaned down and tried to move the debris, but he wasn’t strong enough. He leaned away and decided that an elephant could lift it with ease. So, he shapeshifted into a diamond colored elephant.

The debris was tossed to the side as Skeppy turned back into himself. Antfrost tried to stand, but his leg was badly injured. Skeppy pulled Antfrost closer and began walking the two out of the burning building. Skeppy knew that if either of them stayed in the fire any longer, they would’ve died to smoke inhalation.

Skeppy led them to the edge of the country. He dropped the cat hybrid in the fallen leaves. “I’ll be back for you later. Stay here.” He took off into the fire again.

The shapeshifting had drained him. He was still getting used to the power, and it exhausted him every time he did it.

“Bad?” Skeppy’s voice was quiet compared to the roar of the fire and the screaming of the citizens. His eyes began to droop, and he collapsed. He started coughing and couldn’t stop. “Bad...” His eyes closed. He shouldn’t have shapeshifted.

“Skeppy?” Skeppy’s eyes shot straight open. He rolled over onto his back and sat up. He looked around. The fire was gone. There was no more screaming. It was just Skeppy and someone else. “Skeppy, it’s okay, I put the fire out.” He looked around again. How long had he been out? How was he still alive? Who was talking to him?

“Where are you?” His throat was hoarse. He heard a soft giggle behind him. Oh. His head was on the person’s lap.

“You silly muffin, I’m right here.” Bad smiled down at him. Skeppy smiled softly. Bad was safe. The country may have been in ruins and many of the citizens were dead, but Bad was safe. His best friends were safe.

Wait,

Antfrost was lying in the woods, unable to stand.

Sam was still with Dream.

Skeppy needed to find them. He stood up, his legs shaking slightly. Bad stood up as well. Skeppy leaned on Bad for support.

“Have you seen Antfrost or Sam?”

“I found Ant. He’s in his bed. Someone’s tending to him.” A wave of relief washed over Skeppy. “As for Sam, I don’t know where he is.”

“How long was I out?”

“I found you right after you passed out. Only about half an hour.” Skeppy nodded. “We should go find Sam.”

“No need to, he’s right here.” Skeppy jumped at the sudden voice. He looked to his right. Sam stood in the middle of a dirt path, Dream behind him. Skeppy pushed Bad backwards and lunged at Dream. He pinned the taller against a tree and reached for his sword. Dream pursed his lips and grabbed both of Skeppy’s wrists.

“You bastard! Let go of me!” Skeppy tried to wriggle out of Dream’s grip. Bad and Sam stood still. Why weren’t they helping? “Bad! Sam! Help me!”

“Answer my question from before.”

“What?”

“Are you with me or not?”

Skeppy laughed dryly through clenched teeth. “I will  _ never _ side with you.” Dream sighed.

“That’s a shame, really.” Dream looked past Skeppy and at Bad. “We should go now, Bad.” Skeppy forced himself out of Dream’s grasp and turned back to his friend.

“What’s he talking about?” Bad looked down. Dream laughed.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bad’s my new advisor. He’s coming to live with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel nothin but pain :)
> 
> comment or die tmr - lime


	14. fourteen | tommy

A week. Two weeks? Honestly, the concept of time had escaped Tommy at this point. In any case, his father had been gone for _far_ too long, and his older brother was _not_ handling it well. Tommy didn’t miss how fidgety his brother had been as of late. He knew Techno had ADHD, but it had never been this bad. He only got this bad when he was nervous. _Really_ nervous.

Tommy was on the verge of going out and finding his brother and father himself. In fact, he’d even been searching through supplies he’d need to go out when the letter arrived. Tubbo had brought it to him frantically, saying one of the couriers had been carrying it. 

“It’s from Phil!” Tubbo said. “Maybe he’s found Wilbur?” He offered hopefully. Tommy immediately lit up at the mention of Phil.

”Holy shit, I’ve got to get Techno,” Tommy said, practically dragging his friend back into the castle.

Once inside, Tommy found Techno hunched over a desk in the office.

“Techno!” Tommy called, immediately regretting it as Techno startled up from his position.

”Jesus Christ, Tommy, what the hell do you want?” Techno asked, still obviously trying to calm himself down.

”Dad’s written us!” Tommy said, holding out the letter. Techno perked up at that, standing up and walking over to take the letter and immediately tearing the envelope open.

”Oh shit,” Techno muttered quietly. Tommy was standing on his toes to try and read over the shoulder of his fucking giant of a brother.

Eventually, Techno handed the letter to Tommy. Tommy read aloud so that Tubbo could understand it easier.

_Dear Boys,_

_I meant to write to you three much sooner, but things came up. For one, I might have found Wilbur. Don’t get your hopes up, we aren’t sure. Oh, yeah, and Sapnap’s here. According to him Dream has been treating his army like utter dogshit recently, so he came to find me._

_Anyway, the Wilbur thing. We think he’s gone to Ted. Eret’s kingdom. Yeah, it’s a stretch, but it’s the best lead we’ve got at the moment. On the other hand, we think Dream might know, too, since he came to visit us recently. Scared the hell out of poor Sapnap._

_Techno. I know Tommy will probably read this first, the gremlin child, but please take care of yourself. I know how you are. I’m fine, don’t worry about me._  
  
_Love,_

_~~Phil~~ Dad_

Tommy frowned. On one hand, his dad had found Wilbur. On the other, though, most likely Dream did too. 

Tommy couldn’t help but smile at the sign-off, though. The amount of times Tommy had seen Phil shocked when one of his sons called him ‘Dad’ were too many to count. The first time Tommy had done it, Phil damn near cried.

Tommy was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Techno walking off.

”Where are you going?” Tommy asked.

”To find Dad,” Techno responded shortly.

Tommy sputtered. “Wh— Techno, I can’t look after a kingdom by myself!” He called.

“I won’t be that long,” Techno said. “If Wilbur’s alive, I gotta help Dad find him.”

”Then I’m coming too!” Tommy yelled as he ran after Techno, Tubbo following behind eagerly.

”Tommy, I’m— no, Tommy. You’re staying right here, you got that? If it’s got anything to do with Dream, I don’t want you involved,” Techno said. Along with the fact that Dream was a scary man in and of itself, Techno couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of the duel that his 15-year-old (at the time) brother had far too quickly thrown himself into.

”I’m not helpless, Techno!”

”I’m not saying you are, Tommy, I’m saying that Dream is fucking dangerous, alright? Hell, even _I’m_ scared of him!” Techno spat out, whirling on his brother and immediately regretting it when he saw the shocked look on Tommy’s face. Techno sighed. “Look. I’m sorry for yelling, but we don’t know if Wilbur’s even alive, and I am _not_ taking the risk of losing another goddamn brother, ok?” Techno said quietly, almost pleading.

Tommy seemed to get the message. “Alright, Techno. Be safe,” he muttered.

”Technoblade never dies,” Techno joked with a smug grin.

”Oh, you _prick_ —“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry this took so long to get out!! holidays are h e c t i c plus i had major writers block but!!!!! it’s out!! hope you guys enjoy this short lil chapter <3 - mac/casey (caseadilla)


	15. fifteen | purpled

Purpled was confused. He was confused about why there was a war fought in the first place, why he was on Dream’s side, why he was walking with Dream and Schlatt to Ted, and what side he was on.

He didn’t find in the war that gave the Antarctic Empire independence. He didn’t choose a side. He watched his idols, his older brother, and his friends fight each other. And for what? What was even the point if Dream didn’t even  _ own _ the land that the Antarctic Empire wanted to live on? Purpled had no clue. 

He wanted to follow Tommy. He wanted to go with his friends. He  _ wanted _ to. But people can’t always get what they want, right? If people got what they wanted all the time, then there would be nothing left for anyone.

Dream got what he wanted. He still had his kingdom. He had power. He had ‘friends’. He still had a family. Unfortunately, Purpled was unlucky enough to be a part of that family.

Purpled wanted to leave, but Dream had refused. His reasoning was that ‘you’re too young to make your own choices’ and ‘you’re my baby brother, I have to look after you’. Purpled knew that it was all bullshit. He didn’t care about Dream’s kingdom. He didn’t care about politics. At that point, he didn’t even care about his friends. He cared about having a childhood that didn’t involve any of it.

After all, Purpled was still a kid. He was nearly sixteen. He didn’t have much of an enjoyable childhood. His biological family had been slaughtered when he was four. He’d learned how to fend for himself. He learned to steal at the age of six. He learned to kill when he was nine. He’d grown up too quickly.

Then, one day, Dream came along. Purpled was eleven at the time. He was hiding from a baker he’d stolen a piece of bread from. Dream found him hiding in an old alleyway. Purpled thought that it was the end for him. He didn’t have any weapons on him. Dream was much taller and stronger than the frail boy.

Instead of killing him, however, he’d taken Purpled in. Purpled didn’t speak for the entire first year. Dream taught him how to speak using sign language until Purpled was willing to talk. It was nice when it was just the two of them.

Purpled rarely left Dream’s side, and Dream didn’t let Purpled out of his sight. They were like two peas in a pod.

Dream had been so excited the first time Purpled talked. He even took Purpled out to get a special dinner that neither of them could afford. They ended up stealing two entire meals, and they got away with it as well.

Dream’s rise to power wasn’t slow and calculated like Purpled thought it would be. Purpled could never tell what the older was thinking. He didn’t know much about Dream. Neither of them liked to speak about their pasts, so they didn’t ask about it. Purpled did know, however, that Dream was a runaway prince. He also knew that Dream’s biological mother was dead and that his father was on his deathbed. Dream was the next in line for the throne.

He returned the day his father died. Purpled was thirteen then. It may not have been too long ago, but the boy had trouble remembering it.

What he remembered in full detail, though, was the way people looked at him. After Dream had become king, he had Purpled move into the castle. People didn’t like that. They hadn’t had a clue who Purpled was. The only thing they knew about the teen was that he was orphaned and that he wasn’t at all related to Dream.

Purpled dealt with it, though. He ignored the people that mocked him. He made friends with the one person who didn’t.

Tubbo and Purpled got along well. They didn’t spend much time together due to Tubbo having a different friend that despised Purpled, but they had fun in the time they spent together. They would have pretend battles in the forest with wooden swords. They’d make flower crowns for each other. They swam in the lake in the dead of night, hoping not to get caught. Purpled’s life was good back then.

Everything came crashing down at once. Dream declared war on the Antarctic Empire. Tubbo was torn away to avoid the war. Dream rarely had time to spend with Purpled. He was alone in the world again.

Once the war ended, Dream was different. Harder to read. Distant. He pushed everyone away, including Purpled.

The castle was quiet. Dream was always off threatening people or in the war room with his army. Purpled was back to being the four year old kid again.

Wilbur disappeared out of nowhere. Dream had sent him and Alyssa out to find the runaway prince. 

Purpled had hesitated. He didn’t know Wilbur too well, but he knew damn well what Dream would do to him. Alyssa seemed to show the same concern.

They’d been approached by a man with black and red dyed hair. He wore a small smile. He’d come with a proposition for the both of them.

The man’s name was Kai. He was apparently an old friend of Wilbur’s. He gave Purpled a small box to give to Wilbur if they managed to find him. Purpled and Alyssa agreed to give it to him in exchange for Kai escorting Alyssa to a different country safely.

After their encounter with Wilbur, Purpled and Alyssa went their separate ways. Purpled didn’t know where Alyssa was going, but she promised to keep in touch.

Dream yelled at Purpled when he got back. He lied to Dream, saying that Alyssa had been killed by a rogue hunter in the woods that went by the name of ‘Smajor’. Well, it was more of a half lie. They did run into Smajor. He didn’t hurt them, though. He simply asked where to find a man named Seapeekay before taking off again.

Dream had condemned Purpled to his room for the next few days, barely giving him any food. It was an unfair punishment, yet Purpled thought that he might’ve deserved it for lying. His logical side reasoned that no one should be starved, but he ignored it.

Badboyhalo had been the one to finally let Purpled out. Purpled wasn’t sure how long he was in his room, but he was glad to be out.

Immediately after he was freed, Dream and Schlatt had forced him to tag along while they walked to Ted. Ted wasn’t too far away. It wouldn’t take too long to walk, but Purpled didn’t want to be anywhere near either of the men after what had happened.

And so, he walked slowly behind the two of them. His hands were in the pocket of his hoodie. He stared at the ground.

“So, what are we going to do once we get to Ted?” Schlatt asked. Purpled’s head perked up. He listened quietly.

“Find Wilbur, though he can’t be harmed. Kill Eret; they’re too powerful. Sapnap should be there with Phil. We can imprison Sapnap and kill Phil.” Dream shrugged. Purpled hated how his older brother talked about violence like it was no big deal.

“I hope we see Quackity along the way. The asshole disappeared a couple days ago. When I see him, I swear to God I’ll put a bullet between his eyes,” Schlatt grumbled.

“George disappeared as well. He and Sapnap are traitors. I’ll have to lock them both up so they’ll learn their lesson.” Dream chuckled after that. Purpled felt guilt rising up in his chest. He was a traitor. He lied to Dream. What would happen if Dream found out?

Purpled kicked a rock and sighed. Dream slowed down his pace to stand next to the younger. Purpled looked up.

“Hey, kiddo.” Dream nudged Purpled in the arm gently. Purpled looked away. “Something wrong?” Purpled knew that it was just Dream being overprotective, but it got slightly annoying.

“I’m fine, really.” Purpled wasn’t in the mood to talk, especially after what Dream had done. “Just thinking.”

“Whatever you’re thinking about can wait,” Schlatt yelled. “We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i've been writin too much purpled shit recently someone needs to stop me-
> 
> anyway,, leave a comment please kldjsflkjfsd - lime


	16. sixteen | eret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // description of something akin to a panic attack, slight torture (not gory)
> 
> (what happens in this chapter is not a panic attack but i did use my own experiences as a vague reference point. please be safe!!)

Eret sensed them before they saw them.

His day had started off normal. He had tended to Wilbur, made sure his old friend was ok ~~and not planning an escape that would just end up hurting him worse, mostly.~~ Then he’d hung out with Niki, Fundy, and Ranboo for a bit. All three of his siblings were worried about Wilbur as well, but it had been a while since the four of them had actually hung out. Fundy had been showing off his latest invention when it hit.

Eret was laughing. Ranboo had just made some remark about Fundy’s invention that had sent the fox-hybrid into indignant sputtering, and—

Eret’s entire skull exploded with noise and _pain._ They clutched at their head with both hands, their eyes wide and glowing brightly with panic. They vaguely registered people calling his name, his own voice crying out in agony, but they were muffled by the cacophonous roar that just _wouldn’t stop._

A few moments later, and Eret’s vision darkened slightly. After a few seconds of panic, Eret registered it as her sunglasses. She never wore them around her siblings, as she trusted them enough to see her eyes. The noise died down enough for Eret’s vision to clear.

Fundy, Ranboo, and Niki were all staring at him worriedly. Fundy’s invention was forgotten on the ground. Niki held one of his hands in hers, rubbing small circles onto the palm. Eret took a deep, shaky breath.

”What the _hell_ was that?” Fundy asked worriedly.

”I don’t... wait. No. Nononono, he can’t be here. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be Phil, I—“

”Eret! What’s going on? Talk to us, man,” Ranboo interrupted Eret’s rambling.

”Ranboo, that only happens when Dream’s nearby. I don’t know what it is about him, but when Dream’s around, my head just... does that,” Eret explained. “It’s why I try to avoid him as much as possible.”

”Oh, _shit_ ,” Fundy muttered.

Eret nodded and stood up. “It doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that Dream’s here, and he’s here for Wilbur, most likely to kill him, and we _cannot_ let that happen,” he said.

Eret’s siblings nodded in agreement. The four of them turned to head back into the castle, albeit with Niki and Eret hanging a bit behind.

”Eret, are you actually ok?” Niki asked gently.

”I will be,” Eret replied quietly.

The four siblings entered the throne room to find none other than Dream, Schlatt, and Purpled ( ~~ _Purpled?)_~~ waiting for them. The noise grew louder the closer Eret got to Dream, and their steps faltered. Eret could have sworn the man smirked at them.

Eret simply adjusted his crown and stepped forward.

”What do you want, Dream?” Eret asked calmly.

”Eret, I think we both know why I’m here. You’re harboring someone that I want,” Dream said.

”No idea what you mean,” Eret said. It was a god-awful lie, but it was fun to mess with the man ~~god~~ in front of him.

Dream seemed to roll his eyes under the mask.

”Don’t play dumb with me, Eret,” Dream said, his voice lowering. The noise spiked, making Eret wince with a hiss. They noticed Niki stepping forward, putting herself between them and Dream.

”We haven’t done anything to anger you, Dream. Leave us alone,” she said, her tone wavering ever so slightly.

”As I said, Niki, your sibling here is harboring a man I’ve been looking for,” Dream said, looking at Eret over Niki’s shoulder. Eret would have teased Niki for her height in any other situation. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to crouch and hide behind his twin sister.

Fundy was about to step forward when a crash sounded from the entrance to the castle.

”Eret!” a familiar voice called as two figures rounded the corner.

Eret looked up and recognized Phil’s signature green-and-white bucket hat, followed closely by... was that _Sapnap?_

Eret was beyond confused, but they didn’t really have time to question it. There were more obviously pressing matters at hand.

”Shit.” Eret just barely caught Phil’s quiet curse at the sight of Dream and Schlatt.

Dream turned to look at Phil slowly, then back to Eret. “So you _are_ hiding Wilbur? Why else would Phil be here?” Dream asked, taking another step closer.

Eret ignored the growing roar in her head this time. “And if I am? It’s none of your goddamn business,” she spat.

Dream seemed like he was about to say something when yet _another_ sound came from the entrance. 

“Oh for fuck’s _sake—“_

Fundy’s cry was cut off by a _very_ pissed-off Technoblade rounding the corner. Dream, for some unknowable reason, seemed _pleased_ to see the piglin hybrid.

”About time, Techno,” Dream said gleefully.

Schlatt groaned. “Look, man, can we please just cut the damn theatrics and get this shit over with?” He said.

Dream shrugged. “Alright then. Eret, where’s Wilbur?” Dream asked simply, as if it were a casual question asked out of pure curiosity.

Ranboo actually laughed. “They’re not telling you, asshole,” the enderman hybrid chuckled.

Dream raised an eyebrow and took another step towards Eret. The two rulers were less than a few feet from each other now, and Eret was visibly struggling. The noise was deafening at this point, but the moment Dream turned back to them, Dream’s eyes seemingly meeting theirs even through the sunglasses and mask, Eret crumbled. Their knees buckled from the sheer, overwhelming agony that washed over them. They grabbed handfuls of their own hair, tugging. Once again, there was the faint sound of people calling his name, a few angry shouts that Eret would have politely asked to quiet down, thank you.

It silenced as quickly as it came. Eret was panting, his hands still tangled in his own hair.

”I’ll ask again, Eret. Where the _fuck_ is he?”

Eret wanted to refuse. _God,_ she wanted to refuse. Phil was subtly shaking his head at her. Her siblings had expressions ranging from terrified to _furious._ It wasn’t so much the actual pain that she had just gone through than it was the primal, paralyzing _fear_ of having to go through it again.

”He’s...in th’ back room. Infirmary.”

Dream chuckled. “Knew you’d come around,” he said lowly.

The words echoed in Eret’s skull for a good while, only vaguely registering the pounding of footsteps rushing towards the infirmary. They let out a shuddering breath, curling in on themself and flinching violently when a hand landed on their shoulder.

”I’m sorry— please, I’m so fucking sorry— it hurt so bad, please—“

”Eret. Hey, look at me.” Eret’s ramblings were cut short by Niki’s soft voice calling his name. Niki was kneeling in front of him, her eyebrows knit in concern.

”Niki, I fucking betrayed him _again,”_ Eret said, their voice choking up.

”It wasn’t your fault, Eret. You were in pain. You did everything you could. Do you hear me? This is _not_ your fault,” Niki said, firmly but gently. “I know what Dream does to you. He used it against you to interrogate you. You were in pain, so you caved. How could that possibly be your fault?”

Eret gave a shaky sigh. One minor, terrifying part of his mind told him he should have taken more of Dream’s torture.

”I can hear you thinking. If you’re feeling up to it, Fundy, Ranboo, and I are going after Dream. You can come with us, or stay here,” Niki said genuinely. Eret shook their head, standing up with minor help from Niki. There wasn’t a choice.

“It’s Wilbur, I have to do something,” they said, already walking towards the infirmary. Niki and the other two siblings looked at each other in concern, but followed anyway.

The four siblings stormed into the room to see Wilbur standing up despite his injuries, surrounded by Dream and the others. Wilbur looked like a cornered animal, almost feral and terrified. Dream’s terrifyingly calm voice sounded again.

”Been a while, huh Wil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god this took so long to get out. im so sorry guys, my mental health took a nosedive over the break and im busy with school but!!! ill try to get chapters out more consistently. i love you guys n thank you for all the love for this fic!! comments are still absolutely appreciated!!! <33 - alistair (allthestairs) (formerly caseadilla)


	17. seventeen | wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// VIOLENCE

“Been a while, huh Wil?”

Wilbur had heard talking in the throne room not that far away, but he didn’t know who had come. He had stood up, curious, only for the door to swing open and three people to walk in. 

First, Dream. Wilbur never liked Dream even before the war. He always seemed like he had a trick up his sleeve. He also stole Tommy’s discs a lot, which gave Wilbur an actual reason to dislike the ruler.

Second, Purpled. Wilbur didn’t know Purpled, and he didn’t care to. All he knew about the kid was that he was Dream’s pseudo-little brother and that he stabbed Wilbur. He also knew Jack, so that was something Wilbur decided to remember.

Third was Schlatt. Wilbur froze when he saw Schlatt. His breathing hitch. Schlatt had betrayed him. Sure, Eret had as well, but Schlatt’s betrayal was worse. Wilbur and Schlatt had been friends since they were kids.

Wilbur backed himself into a corner. He felt completely trapped. His mind was racing and his one coherent thought told him to fucking bolt. His breathing quickened as Schlatt glared at him. Dream was definitely smirking.

Eret, Niki, Fundy, and some other kid joined them in the infirmary. Eret looked slightly dazed. He was hanging off of Niki. Fundy looked absolutely pissed. The other kid was concerned, more so for Eret than Wilbur.

Wilbur saw people in the corridor. He barely made out pink hair and a man in a bucket hat. Techno and Phil? Then who was standing next to Phil? Oh. It was fucking Sapnap.

“What do you want from me?” Wilbur asked, backing up further. Dream rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Wilbur instinctively sucked in his breath. Dream chuckled lowly. Wilbur couldn’t help but feel threatened.

“I want to help you, Wilbur Soot.”

“For some reason, I doubt that.” Wilbur wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Dream backed up, his hands behind his back. Wilbur narrowed his eyes and punched Dream’s mask. The porcelain mask fell from Dream’s face, smashing onto the ground. Dream stared at Wilbur, shocked. Wilbur huffed. His knuckles were bleeding, but he thought it was worth it to wipe the smug look off of Dream’s face.

Dream’s smile fell. Schlatt walked up to Wilbur, grabbing the taller by the collar of his shirt. Wilbur was suddenly scared again. He found Schlatt much more intimidating than Dream because of the sheer erraticness in his actions. 

“You fucking asshole!” Schlatt snarled. Dream placed a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, pulling the shorter back. Wilbur curled in on himself. He wasn’t sure why he was so affected by Schlatt’s words.

Wilbur saw Purpled shift uncomfortably in the back. A plan unhatched in his mind. If Eret, Niki, Fundy, and the other kid were just going to stand in silence, Wilbur would have to do something. 

“Thanks for the locket and the stab wound by the way.” Purpled’s eyes widened. Dream turned to Purpled, anger evident in his eyes. Wilbur didn’t want to hurt anyone himself. He didn’t want people to fight. But, if Dream was distracted long enough, Wilbur would have time to escape.

 _“You_ stabbed him? And what’s this about a locket?” Dream asked. Wilbur moved towards Niki. Purpled laughed nervously.

“I can explai-”

 _Smack_.

The child was cut off with a slap to the cheek. He held his hand to the reddening mark on his face. Dream breathed heavily. Wilbur had stopped moving. He expected Dream to be upset, but he didn’t expect _that._ Dream turned back to Wilbur just as four figures entered the room.

First was Phil. Wilbur teared up at the sight of his father. He collapsed into Phil’s arms as soon as Phil got to him. Wilbur couldn’t have been gone for long, but he regretted leaving his family. Phil held him close.

Next were Tommy and Tubbo. Wilbur hadn’t seen them in the hallway, so he assumed they had come later on. Tommy muttered something under his breath and fell into the hug as well, Tubbo joining them. Wilbur wished he didn’t leave the kids. They needed supervision, anyway. Wilbur smiled softly.

Last was Techno. He didn’t join their hug. In fact, he moved closer to Dream. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out of the group hug. Why was his brother talking to the enemy? Also, where the hell had Sapnap gone?

Dream whispered something into Techno’s ear. Techno’s eyes widened. He turned to look at someone, but paused to look at Wilbur. Wilbur could’ve sworn Technoblade was about to cry. After all, the rest of the family was crying as well.

Eret cleared their throat. “It’s been lovely having you all here, but I kind of need you all out of here. I have important business to attend to that doesn’t involve you.” Eret’s voice shook every other word. He was definitely scared. Whether it was of Dream, Schlatt, or Phil; Wilbur didn’t know. He didn’t care, anyway.

Fundy moved closer to the other kid. Wilbur assumed they were siblings. They shared the same nose. Although, the kid was taller than Wilbur and clearly an enderman hybrid. He stood behind Fundy and Niki, trying to hide.

No one spoke or moved for a moment. Dream stared at Techno intently, his eyes never leaving the pinkette. Was Techno sweating? Even if he wasn’t, he was definitely nervous. Wilbur couldn’t tell why.

To be completely honest, he never expected people to care that he left. He never expected Dream or Schlatt or least of all, Phil, to show up. He didn’t even think he’d make it to Ted. He was almost relieved he did. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to go  _ home. _

Techno reached for his sword. Wilbur’s eyes widened. What stunt was Techno trying to pull? Wilbur followed Techno’s gaze. His brother was staring directly at Eret. Oh fuck. So that’s what Dream whispered to him.

In an instant, Wilbur pushed Eret out of the way. He thought Techno would stop midswing, but he didn’t. His sword went straight through Wilbur’s stomach. Wilbur fell backward against Eret. Techno left his sword in Wilbur. He covered his mouth with his hands.

“Wilbur!” Tommy screamed, pushing Eret away and taking his brother. He was laid down gently on the ground, his head in Tommy’s lap. “You did this you fucking monster! How could you?” Tommy was definitely going to lose his voice by the next day. Phil sat down next to his son. He was crying as well.

Niki, Fundy, and the other kid held Eret tightly. Schlatt was surprised at the turn of events. Purpled stayed silent in his corner. Techno was in shock. Dream smiled slightly. Tubbo was holding Tommy back from lunging at Techno.

Phil gently brushed Wilbur’s hair out of his eye. He looked slightly upset at the sight of Wilbur’s blind eye, but he only noted it to question later. He was smiling gently. Wilbur was breathing heavily.

“Dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lads!!!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! not much left in this fic fdsjklafjds
> 
> also, according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of you actually comment, so be sure to-


	18. eighteen | phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // violence, arguments between family members, dissociation

“Dad...”

Phil had damn near broken down then. His son, his _fucking son_ , was lying bleeding in his arms. Phil knew his middle child was panicking behind him. The room was dead quiet apart from sniffles from a few people in the room, Wilbur’s rattling breaths, and Techno’s shuddering pants. Phil couldn’t bring himself to look at Techno. He was too focused on putting every single bit of his energy into saving his son.

”Someone get some bandages, healing potions, something, for the love of god, _please—_ “

Phil’s desperate cries were cut short by a hand weakly squeezing his own. He looked down and saw his son (dear god, his _son)_ looking up at him with an expression so pained it made Phil want to wrap his wings around Wilbur, hold him tight like he used to do when Wil was younger and would come down from his room, crying from a nightmare.

”Phil—Dad, it h-urts,” Wilbur breathed out, causing Phil’s grip to tighten.

”I know, son, I know it does. You’re gonna be ok, Wil, you’re—“

”Phil...kill me. Please, i-it hurts.”

Phil’s blood ran ice cold. He vaguely registered the shocked gasps and the quiet, pleading “no” coming from behind him that sounded suspiciously like Techno.

”Wilbur, I—“

”Dad.”

Phil looked at Wilbur for a few more seconds, his son’s agonized expression, the pleading look in those brown eyes that Phil had always remembered to be so bright and happy.

Phil wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist. He refused to use the sword Techno had used. His wings unfurled, coming to wrap themselves around Phil and Wilbur as Phil pulled his son tight to his chest.

”I’m sorry, Wil. I love you, son,” Phil murmured, letting Wilbur hug him one last time before screwing his eyes shut and forcing the sword through Wilbur’s heart, the place Phil knew would cause his son the least pain.

As the last breath stuttered from Wilbur’s lips, Phil let his sword clatter to the ground and let out a blood-curdling scream, one that could only come from a grieving father. No words were said. No words could be said. Phil sat there, wordlessly sobbing into his son’s hair. His wings were still wrapped protectively around him, shielding them from the world.

The world was still briefly, as if the universe itself knew Phil needed at least a few moments.

The stillness didn’t last.

As Phil gently lied his son down on the stone floor, he turned back to his ~~remaining~~ other two sons.

Tommy was staring at him in utter horror, and Phil wanted nothing more than to run up and hug his youngest to his chest. He wanted to shield Tommy from everything evil in the world.

A tiny voice in the back of Phil’s head told Phil that included himself.

”Tommy—“

Phil took a step forward, stopping in his tracks and cutting himself off as Tommy stepped back away from him. Tubbo was gripping his friend’s hand tightly. Phil’s chest physically ached.

”Phil, how could you?” Tommy’s voice was quiet, shaking. “We could have saved him!”

”Tommy, please. You didn’t see the way he looked at me. His voice, Jesus _fucking_ Christ—“

”You killed my brother! _Both_ of you!” Tommy was yelling now, at both Phil and Techno.

”Do you think we _wanted_ to?!” Phil snapped. His anger had gotten the best of him. Upon realizing what he’d done, he sighed shakily. “I shouldn’t have yelled. Tommy, I’m so sorry. I love all four of you boys so, _so_ much,” Phil said, his voice dissolving into shaking cries. Techno said nothing, and it only took one look for Phil to recognize that his son was dissociating.

Phil felt sick at the voice that piped up next.

”Well, I have to say, this wasn’t what I was expecting, but I’m certainly not complaining,” Dream said calmly, as if he hadn’t just caused the death of Phil’s fucking _son._ “Nice work, Techno.”

Techno either didn’t hear the words or didn’t process them, because nothing in his expression changed. Techno was still staring blankly at the nearest wall. Phil wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was happening inside his head.

”’Techno’? ‘ _Techno’?”_ a pained cry sounded from where Fundy was clinging to his siblings. “This is your fucking fault, Dream! This happened because you wanted to kill Eret! You can’t handle anyone having the slightest amount of power over you, so you destroy everything people love!” Fundy yelled, his voice cracking. The fox hybrid’s ears were pinned to his skull, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. His teeth were bared. The enderman hybrid that Phil didn’t recognize put a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Dream’s mask already made him hard to read. It didn’t help when he turned to look at Fundy, completely silent.

”We’ll be off, then,” Dream said after a beat of silence. Phil didn’t miss how Purpled flinched when Dream put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. Schlatt looked at Wilbur’s body for a long moment before shaking his head as if to clear it and following Dream out the door.

As soon as Dream was gone, Phil caught Eret crumbling to their knees out of the corner of his eye once more. It didn’t seem like they were in pain, they just looked exhausted. Their expression was one of anguish. Phil wanted to be angry. After all, Eret had been the one to give up Wilbur’s location, right? After a few brief seconds of anger, however, Phil reminded himself that Dream had forced the information from them. Phil didn’t know exactly what had happened, but from the way Eret screamed as if their life was ending in that very moment, he could infer that it hadn’t been pretty. From Fundy’s furious reaction, Phil could also infer that it had happened before.

 _Dream._ Phil’s thoughts landed on the green masked bastard. If there was anyone to blame here it was Dream. The next time Phil saw that stupid fucking porcelain mask, he would tear the fucker _limb from bloody limb._

Phil looked around the room. Eret’s siblings were huddled around each other, looking for some semblance of comfort in their family. Techno had come somewhat back to reality, and was staring at Phil in _fear.  
_

Phil didn’t see Tommy or Tubbo. Something told him the two had slipped away. Phil didn’t blame them. The two teenagers needed time to grieve, they all did.

”Maybe things would be alright after all.”

He’d said that once. He’d believed that once.

He wasn’t so sure now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be??? the fastest i’ve ever written a chapter for this fic??? dskfhdjfk anyway im kinda sorta proud of this one so,,, *grabby hands* validation i beg-
> 
> thank you guys for sticking through with this story even tho the breaks between chapters have been super long!!! only two chapters left!!! love you all!!! <3 - alistair (allthestairs)


	19. nineteen | quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of character death

Look, Quackity didn’t know how he and George ended up in Ted, but he wasn’t going to complain. He liked Eret even if he didn’t show it. The ruler always seemed friendly. Quackity liked friendly people, even if it was just because Schlatt wasn’t.

George wasn’t friendly, but he was compassionate. He cared. He did his best to make sure that Quackity felt safe and comfortable. Schlatt wasn’t like that. Schlatt never cared about making Quackity feel safe. He just cared about power, and Quackity just so happened to be able to provide it.

George and Quackity had somehow ended up staring through the window of the castle where Wilbur was. They watched the entire thing go down; from Dream and Wilbur’s fight to Phil stabbing Wilbur. George seemed like he could care less about the whole situation, but Quackity was very visibly concerned.

Quackity and Wilbur were friends. They were friends before Wilbur moved to Dream’s kingdom, and eventually the Antarctic Empire. Sure, they were never close, but Quackity never considered Wilbur to be an enemy. He hoped Wilbur felt the same.

Seeing Wilbur’s death made Quackity feel a specific kind of despair he never had before. Maybe if he wasn’t a coward and hiding outside, he would’ve been able to save his friend. The fear of confronting Schlatt, Techno, and Dream had kept him away. To say he felt guilty would be an understatement.

Dream, Purpled, and a hesitant Schlatt had eventually left the room. George wordlessly pulled Quackity away from the window and into a bush to hide from them. What they didn’t expect to find, though, was another fucking person.

George had clamped a hand over Quackity’s mouth before he was able to scream. Sapnap had been sitting in the bush, hiding from everyone. Quackity always admired Sapnap. If he’d known about the man sooner, he wouldn’t have almost screamed.

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak, but Dream’s voice cut him off. The three boys turned to look out at the woods where they knew Schlatt, Purpled, and Dream were.

“That went well, I’d say.” Quackity wanted to strangle the man right then and there. It certainly had  _ not _ gone well. Quite the opposite, actually.

“‘Went well’? You literally said you wanted Eret dead, not Wilbur!” Schlatt cried. Quackity unintentionally flinched at the shout. Sapnap noticed and placed a hand on Quackity’s shoulder.

“So? Phil doesn’t trust Techno. Eret and his siblings are more worried than ever. Skeppy’s pissed off at Bad joining me. We’ve gotten rid of three people that we hate.” Quackity knew that Dream was talking about him, Sapnap, and George. It made his blood boil. “The only thing we have to worry about now is this one.” Quackity heard somebody stumble forward, presumably after being pushed.

“We’ll deal with him once we get home,” Schlatt grumbled. Their voices sound far away as they continued walking. Quackity shifted slightly, snapped a twig in the process. George shoved him lightly in the arm.

Sapnap stood up slightly, just enough to peak out of the bush. He stood up completely, signaling to the other two that Dream, Schlatt, and Purpled were gone. He stretched and stepped out of the bush. George followed, slight anger evident in his eyes. Quackity looked between the two before stepping away.

“What the heck? How long were you sitting there? Why weren’t you with Phil? I thought you were dead!” George then threw himself into Sapnap’s arms. Sapnap stumbled backward, but caught himself before he fell.

“Dude, chill! I’m okay!” Sapnap chuckled, hugging George back. Quackity looked away from the two, standing awkwardly. He didn’t want to interrupt their conversation. “Why’s Quackity here though? I thought you didn’t like him?”

Quackity cringed slightly. He gripped the strap of his backpack tighter before clearing his throat. George turned to him, looking slightly embarrassed. If he wasn’t upset, Quackity would’ve laughed.

“He’s actually pretty cool,” George admitted to his friend. 

“Did George Not Found just call me pretty?” Quackity teased. George’s face went red as Sapnap laughed.

“Y’know what; I take it back. I hate Quackity.” George crossed his arms. Quackity gasped in fake despair. He and George had gotten close over their few days spent running away together. Quackity silently vowed to keep George and, by association, Sapnap safe. They weren’t going to be killed on his watch.

“So how did you two end up here?” Sapnap asked nonchalantly as if George hadn’t just called Quackity pretty cool. George and Quackity shared a look to decide who would tell the tale of how they ended up in Ted.

“Well we ran away. Dream kinda threatened me and Quackity was already peacing out so I joined him.” Quackity nodded as George spoke. “We ran into some people on our way over here. Actually, Skeppy was on his way before Quackity and I left him. Oh yeah, we also ran into this guy called Smajor. He was looking for Seepeakay, whoever the hell that is. Now we’re here.” Sapnap nodded.

There was a beat of silence in which the three boys all moved slightly. Quackity didn’t know why, but he felt like he was being watched. By the look on George’s face, Quackity knew that he felt it too. Sapnap, however, looked unbothered.

“So, what now? Wilbur’s dead and Dream wants us all dead. We should probably get going now before we get noticed,” Sapnap said, yawning halfway through his sentence. George opened his mouth to speak but-

“Too late.” The monotone voice of a piglin hybrid made Quackity jump. He subconsciously moved closer to George, clinging onto his arm. Techno glared at the three of them. His hand was on his sword, threatening to attack. “Run while you still can. Phil will probably look for me shortly and find you three.” Techno took his hand off his sword and began walking again. Quackity didn’t miss the silent tears that fell from his eyes as he walked.

Quackity let out a breath of relief. He peeled himself off of George and turned to Sapnap again.

“Where do you suppose we go?” He asked. Sapnap shrugged and looked out at the woods.

“As far away from here as we can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost finished with this lads!!!! :D


End file.
